Valentines Day Miracles
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Began by Cut Throat666. It's Valentines day at Bayville High. Everyone finds love.... Even Todd Tolansky and Fred Dukes. Laugh as you read how two mutant badboys end up with two VERY unlikely dates. Toad/OC, Blob/OC. Please leave reviews! PEACE!
1. First Valentines

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey there, everybody! It's me again. I decided to continue a story started by Cut Throat 666, about Todd and Fred finding love during Valentines Day. Cut Throat did a excellent job, but ended at chapter 7 in 2006. So I sent Cut Throat a message saying I'd be taking over. But if he doesn't want me to, I'll stop. But until then, please enjoy the changes I make as I go along.

Chapter 1: First Valentines

It is Valentines Day at Bayville High and everyone was coupling up and showing their affection to one another. All around, couples have gotten together a did what most kids did on Valentines Day. Snuggling, writing poems, having kissing sessions, etc. Well, not everyone…

Todd Tolansky and Fred Dukes sat at the only lunch table, that wasn't occupied by couples who were making kissy face with one another. Since Todd, AKA Toad was short, bug eyed, smelly and slimy, he hadn't a chance of getting a date. For Fred, AKA Blob, his immense weight and quick temper, most girls kept their distance. Basically, Toad and Blob were the only mutants that couldn't hide their abnormalities. They were both so disgusted with the sight of everyone that even Freddy lost his appetite.

"Man, this sucks!" Freddy complained as he tossed his half eaten sandwich in the trash can beside him. "How come everyone here gets a Valentine, but us?" His smaller friend merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Yeah, well…. After as many times I've been rejected yo, I've gotten kinda use to it by now." Fred raised an eyebrow, as he wiped the crumbs off his suspenders.

"You finally giving up on Wanda, Todd?" Wanda Maximoff, AKA Scarlet Witch was technically Todd's first crush. He's been after her ever since she came to the Brotherhood. But her cold and uncaring demeanor directed to Toad wasn't enough to make him stop.

"Yeah… I guess. She's been eyeing that Colossus guy and completely ignoring me." He looks down at him food for a moment, then slams his fist on the table.

It was a sad day for Toad when he found out about Wanda giving Colossus more attention then him…even though Todd saved her life and paid her the most attention. "It's not fair! I saw her first! I worshiped her! I loved her! Hell, I even rescued her and what do I get? Zilch. Nadda. Finite." Folding his arms, he lays his head down on the table. "This really sucks."

Later that day, Todd and Freddy met up with their two friends Lance Alvers, AKA Avalanche and Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver. Pietro was busy trying to open his busted locker. Pietro was so determined to open his locker that he actually placed both of his feet on the opposite sides of his locker and pulled. "UUURGH! Come on, damn you! Open! For God's sake open!"

"Pietro, give it up already!" laughed Lance, as he leaned against the wall. "It's not gonna open, okay? Just get the janitor and he'll…."

"No, it's not okay!" The speed demon interrupted. "This is my locker and never before have I had any problems opening it up! NUGH!" He continued the yank the door open, even as he continued to explain. "And I'm not gonna leave, until it OPENS!" He gave one more hard pull. Finally, his locker swung open, and Pietro became buried under a pile of Valentine cards and gifts from various girls who had a crush on him.

"Well, at least you got your locker open now." Lance snickered, helping Pietro to his feet. Cards with pink hearts piled up at their feet, and chocolate candies were scattered everywhere. "Now all's ya gotta do is put everything back." The silver haired boy squinted his eyes at his shaggy friend, and snarled.

"Shut up! At least I get Valentines, unlike some people."

"Ouch, yo." Toad grumbled, looking over at Fred.

"I've never gotten a Valentine in my entire life." Freddy looked down at his feet and studied the cards and designs. Because of his massive weight, no girl ever found him physically attractive, or wanted to show him any signs of affection.

"That was cold, Pietro." The earth mover growled, walking up behind Fred and Todd, and patted them on the back. "You know how hard it is for Toad and Blob when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, well….." Pietro paused and looked behind Freddy. "Uh… Freddy? I think there's someone behind you." Freddy turned around to saw a girl wearing an red oversized flannel shirt, with a black T-shirt and army green baggy cargo pants. She had long straight blond hair, that draped over the left side of her face. So only her right eye was visible. She had brown eyes and brown freckles. Fred also noticed that there were four rather tall girls standing behind the smaller one. They all were blond like her, but they wore more preppy clothes and had blue eyes.

The smallest girl looked very nervous and was hiding something behind her back. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The blonde girl, who was about 5ft 9 rolled her eyes, and stepped forward. She had her long blond hair brushed backwards, showing off her bangs. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, and was in fact still wearing her pom poms. Her name was Tiffany.

"Forgive my speechless sister." She spoke in a high, whiny voice. "But she has something she wants to give you…. Uh…. What's your name?"

Freddy blinked. "Uh… Fred. Fred Dukes."

"Whatever. Runt! Give it to him already, so we can get the hell out of here and go back to our "normal" lives."

The girl whom she referred to as Runt took a step forward and slowly brought out what she was hiding behind her back. Fred's eyes widened when he saw that it was a beautifully decorated, homemade Valentines heart. Runt handed it to him, turning 3 three shades of red, and began staring at her feet. Freddy was still speechless.

Another blonde spoke, she had short curly hair that she put up in pony tails, and who was also wearing a cheerleaders outfit. "If you haven't figured it out, which I'm pretty sure you haven't, our little sister likes you. Now ask her out already or else go away."

"Missy! I am appalled at your behavior!" Exclaimed the oldest blond, who had a strict business look to her. She wore a professional business shirt and skirt, that ended halfway below her knees. She wore glasses, had her hair tied back into a bun, and had on recently shined black high heels.

"Oh, come on, Sasha! The Runt has liked fatso here ever since he started coming to Bayville High! And has never told him, until like right now. She needs to get this done and over with. If he likes her, fine! If he doesn't like her, fine! I'm just sick and tired of seeing all of those portraits and sculptures of him all over our house. I swear if she makes another one, I'm going to scream!"

Runt became so embarrassed that she spun around ran away.

"Now look what you did, Missy!" Yelled Tiffany. "You know very well that she's going to tell daddy and we're all going to be in deep shit when we gets home."

"No sweat, Tiff…" Missy snickered, in a snotty, bratty way. "As long as we all keep our stories straight, daddy won't believe a word she says. You know that he likes us better than her."

Tiffany thought about it for a moment, and smiled evilly. "Yeah, you're right. He'll never believe a word she says anyways. Let's go girls." They all start to leave, but then Tiffany notices that her last sister. "Daisy, are you coming or what?"

The last sister had short blond hair, ending right below her ears. She was the tallest of all the sisters, standing around six feet tall. She was wearing a black leather vest, with a white tank top underneath it. There were rips and tears all over the legs on her blue jeans, showing the healed cuts on her legs. She was obviously different from her sisters because unlike them, she was athletic in the sense of muscles. Now, she wasn't freakishly ripped, but she was close to having the same muscle mass as Lance.

"Hold on…." She said in a gruff voice. "I still have a Valentine to give to the small one here." Hearing this, Todd jumped in horror "Come here!" Daisy said with a mischievous grin on her face. She then reached out and grabs Toad by both of his shoulders. Toad was about to freak out and call for help, when out of nowhere, Daisy closes the distance between her and Todd and give him a full on mouth kiss. It lasted about three seconds when she pulled away and giggled.

"Hee. Now you're gonna pick me up at 7 tonight, take me to an expensive French restaurant. Then, you are to take me to a movie of my choice, and take me home by midnight." When she looked at Toad, she was trying her best not to bust out laughing, resulting in embarrassing the boy further more. Todd was spaced out by the time the kiss ended. His hair stood on end, and his legs were wobbling like jelly.

But it was only temporary. He soon shook his head to get himself back to the land of reality, straightened his hair, and answered in a way no one would normally react. "B…but I don't have that kind of money to take ya out!" Todd stammered. The whole sudden kiss didn't bother him a bit, but what DID bother him was that 1) She was kinda scary, being muscular and taller. And 2) He had no money to do all the stuff the…ahem…_lively _girl wanted to do.

She placed a hand on top of his head, and grinned mischievously. "You will take me out on a date tonight…or else I will crush your skull in like a rotten melon. Okay?"

Now shaking in mortal fear, Todd swallowed hard, and nodded. "Y…yes, ma'am." Giggling triumphantly, Daisy kissed him on the cheek, and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Good. Remember, pick us up at 7pm…. Or it'll be Hell to pay, and more." Then she, along with her other sisters walked off.

"Why the hell did you ask him out?" Missy asked, pinching her nose and looking back at Toad. "I mean, like, EW! Have you not noticed the smell of ass in the air whenever he comes around?" The tomboyish girl merely snorted in an unladylike manner.

"I just happen to like the underdogs of the school." She admitted, sounding more proud then embarrassed. "They're cute when they're weak and struck with fear."

"Oh, you are so bad!"

All girls then walked away laughing evilly.

Todd turned to the others with fear in his eyes. "Help me… Please?"

Pietro held up his hands. "Sorry, Toad, but you're on your own on this one. Frankly, I'd like to follow you around while you're on your date and take pictures with my new digital camera." He began laughing at Toad's predicament. "Hell! I'll even give you the money to pay for everything, no strings attached."

"I hate you." Todd moaned, as he banged his head against the lockers in frustration.

Lance laughed and walked up beside Freddy, placing an elbow on his shoulder and leaned against him. "Looks like you and Toad finally got a Valentine, question is… What are you gonna do about it?"

"I…I don't know…" Fred mumbled, looking over the card given to him.

"You don't know?" Pietro shrieked. "I know you're dense Blob, but how fucking dense are you! I mean, for once a girl actually likes you, gives you a gift, and you don't even know what to do? Here's a little advice… Go…. To…. Her…. Ask…. Her…. Out…. Am…. I…. Speaking…. English…. To…. You?"

"Shut up, Pietro! I get what you mean. It's just…. No girl has ever given me a Valentine before."

"Which is why you should take advantage of the moment." Quicksilver replied in a tired tone. "And anyways, do you even know who those girls are?"

"No."

"Figures." Pietro sighed. "What about you guys?" Both Lance and Todd shook their heads no. Pietro slapped his forehead in annoyance. "I swear if I wasn't the popular one of the group, all of you would be out of the loop of everything. Those five girls are the Creed sisters! The most popular girls in our school…. Well, all of them except the one they call Runt."

"What's her real name?" Freddy asked.

"Hell if I know. I've talked to them before and that's all they refer to her as. Runt's more of the outcast/tomboy artist of the group. She's like I think 16 and is like 5ft 6, if you think about it Freddy, she's exactly the perfect height to give you a little somethin' somethin' if you know what I mean?" He winked pervertedly. But all he received were grossed out gags from Lance and Todd, and a blank, know nothing stare from Fred. "Anyway, they're all popular and have their strengths. Tiffany and Missy are head cheerleaders of the cheer squad. Tiff's more of the leader of the group, while Missy is the snoop. Sasha is the brains, she excels in all of the upper division classes and she's on the track team to boot. As for Todd's new girlfriend, Daisy, she's actually Duncan Mathews arch rival."

This caught Todd's attention. "Why is that, yo?"

"Because she and Duncan are both on the varsity football team and she is competing with Duncan to get Captain. If you start to get picked on or beat up by Duncan, I bet Daisy would be more than happy to pound Duncan to the ground. So…stay on her good side and keep her happy. Oh, and just for future references, whatever you do, don't make any of them cry or to piss them off. Because they will make your life a living Hell. I mean, they put one of those football jocks in the hospital for turning Missy down, just because he had a girlfriend already."

All of the boys gulped, except Freddy. "What about Runt?"

"What about her?" Pietro asked.

"You make the Creed sisters sound as though they all stick together, but it looks as though they abuse and don't respect their little sister. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. I think it's because she doesn't have the same mom as them or something. You'd have to ask Runt yourself. Anyway, if you really want to get to know her, now is your chance. Just head to the art department, which is on the other side of the building. You can usually find her sitting alone doing some artsy thing."

"Okay. Thanks Pietro."

"Hey, no prob. But… If you get into trouble with the Creed sisters', I'm not gonna be there to help bale you out."

To Be Continued………

HEY THERE! Hope you like my version! I added some detail and some more dialogue. How do you like the girls Cut Throat 666 picked out for Toad and Blob. Kinda fits. Todd gets the wild and outspoken one, while sweet Fred gets sweet, innocent Runt. If you want to read Cut Throat 666's version, go ahead. He/she ended at chapter 7. Hope you all like the beginning. And I hope to hear from you all really soon. PEACE!!!!


	2. PreDate Jitters

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey! I'm back! This will kinda covers the afternoon before the day with Todd, Fred, Daisy, and Runt (Not her real name.) Full of funny shit, and I just know you'll LOVE this chapter…. That is, until you see the _next _one, anyway (Laughs Evilly). Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Pre-Date Jitters

Freddy made his way to the art department, after having to double back a few times because he didn't even know that there was more than one section of the art department. Eventually, he found her in the drawing room. There, Runt was sitting in a corner by herself, with her back was turned towards Fred. So she didn't notice him when he entered. She was merely doodling random, yet well drawn pictures on a blank canvas. Her head was slumped forward, almost as if she was sulking. Fred slowly walked up, stopping a few feet away from her, and cleared his throat. "Uh… Hi."

The sound of his voice made the youngest Creed sister jump off her seat in surprise. Annoyed, she turned around ready yell at whoever was behind her. "What the hell is the matter with you?! I'm working here! Don't you know not to disturb me when I'm… Oh! Fred!" She froze when she realized that it was Freddy who had disturbed her. Her face immediately went beat red, as she started to shake. "F…Freddy! Uh… Sorry. I thought you were one of the other art students." She turned around and went back to working on her doodles. "So…. Umm…. What brings you here? Did my sisters put you up to it to humiliate me some more?" She asked in a low voice.

"No. I actually came to see you." Blob chuckled sheepishly, as he pulled up a stool and sat beside Runt. The Creed shook her head, making sure she wasn't hearing things. She dropped her pencil into her cup, and looked up at him with surprise.

"Really?" She asked. She wouldn't have thought the boy she had a crush on would actually ask her out…. Especially not after how her other sisters embarrassed her the way they did.

"Yeah." Fred said, with a large smile on his face. "I wanted to say thank you for the Valentines gift. It's really nice."

She blushed. "You mean… You really like it?" She personally thought she could've done a lot better on his gift. It was pretty original. A card with a big red heart on it, with an arrow going through it. Inside, just a combination of words the were meant to sound romantic.

"Yeah." Blob assured, pulling it out from his pocket. "You're the very first person who's ever given me anything this nice. Did you really make it yourself?"

"Mmm-Hmm" She began twiddling her fingers, which was a sign that she was getting nervous. "I…I… Uh…" She started blushing again, and now some sweat was gathering on her forehead.

"What?"

"Mmm…. Never mind." She turned back around to her doodles. "Forget I said anything."

Fred stared at her for a moment. She seemed jittery and unsure of herself. This concept confused Fred, as he tried to piece together what it might mean. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Fred took in a deep breath. "Would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Again, her pencil dropped into it's cup, and she twirled around. Runt blinked at him, wondering if he was just joking with her. Fred felt really embarrassed right now, and corrected himself. "I mean… If you wanna. You don't have to…"

"What movies are playing?" As if the girl had a switch for her expressions, her once skeptical, unsure stare turned into a enthusiastic, hopeful smile.

"Um… Mostly chick flicks, since it's Valentines." Fred shrugged. He, as well as Todd, didn't like chick flicks. The could handle romance in a move, but not when the whole thing is basically "kissy-kissy stuff" as Toad would put it.

"I don't like chick flicks too much." Runt groaned, MUCH to Fred pleasure. "My sisters are more into those kind of things…. I like comedies, horror and action stuff."

A wide smile grew on Fred's face, as he stood up from his stool. "Sweet. Hey, what's you're favorite type of food?" A question Fred is almost programmed to ask. The Creed sister placed her hand under her chin, and thought about it.

"It varies…. I like German and Indian foods, but my main two faves are Italian and Chinese." The massive teen smiled happily, and chuckled

"Okay, cool. So, uh… Where do you live?" At those words, Runt winced. This was caught by Blob, so he just HAD to know what he said that made her wince. "What is it?"

Runt looked down, and scratched her arm, uncomfortably. "My dad doesn't want anybody knowing where we live. Not even our friends." This confused Blob.

"How come?"

"He doesn't trust anybody. He's kind of…. Let's say…a bit paranoid about people he doesn't know."

"Oh." 'Weird ass dad…' Fred thought, but not out loud. '

"But we can still go out tonight, if you want…" Runt continued on a happier note. "We just gotta meet up somewhere else." Blob scratched the back of his head.

"Okay. You just wanna meet up at the mall then?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"How about seven?"

"Sure. I'll just have to call my dad and tell him what's up. I'm pretty sure he'll let me go out tonight, even though it's a school night. I mean… It's Valentines after all."

Meanwhile, Todd was standing by Pietro, as the watched two teams go at it in a game of football. On one team, Duncan Matthews and his team going up against….. DAISY'S TEAM?! Yes, Daisy was a football player for varsity. She was team captain at her old school before she transferred to Bayville High. She had incredible stamina and strength for a girl, so much that she was the ONLY girl on the team, and was considered one of the toughest.

But when she came to Bayville with her sisters, Duncan and his team gave her an unwelcoming greeting. Duncan and his crew have been long rivals with her old school, and decided she was "enemy" on their territory.

And as you can probably imagine, Daisy Creed didn't take that well. She immediately started a rivalry with Duncan, and guaranteed that SHE would be captain when she was done with him.

As Toad and Pietro watched Dairy blindside Duncan, Pietro was giving Toad some much needed advise about his rough date. "Alright, from what I found out about Daisy is: 1) Her favorite flowers are daisies. Go figure, huh? 2) Don't piss her off. 3) Be sensitive to her feelings, chicks dig that sort of stuff. And 4) Don't piss her off."

"But that's number two." Todd wined, as he winced at the sight of Daisy Clothes-Line one of Duncan's teammates. She then let out a beastly growl of dominance, as her team rooted her on. The guy she attacked, however, was being carried out by two of his still conscious teammates.

"I repeat…." Pietro laughed, pointing at the knocked out jock. "Don't piss her off. Unless you're feeling very suicidal tonight, then be my guest." Todd was bug-eyed and sweating up a storm.

'HOLY SHIT!!!!' He thought. 'That…. _THING_ is my date tonight!' "Do you know anything that might set her off, yo?"

"No, not really." Quicksilver sighed.

"You're a lot of help, you know that, Pietro." Todd groaned sarcastically. Todd absolutely loved the fact the she was putting Duncan Matthews, his life long tormenter in his place. But he was scared out of his wits that the same beastly, aggressive, almost psychotic chick forced him to go out on a date with her.

"Just be happy that I'm giving you the 5000 bucks for tonight and not making you pay that back." He was right, Todd thought. The fact that Pietro Maximuff, one who annoys Toad to no end, was giving him a large amount of money without having to pay it back was an unexpected thing. At first, he was suspicious and was tempted to ask him why he would do such a thing. But he didn't want to end up losing the money, and ultimately ending up worse then that football player Daisy just destroyed.

"Well, I don't feel happy." Pouted Todd, looking at Daisy scoring another touchdown for her team. "It's you're fault that I'm going on a date with the 50ft woman."

"My fault! How the hell is my fault!" Quicksilver asked, clearly missing something.

"If you hadn't been so freakin' obsessed with opening your locker, then I'd of been long gone before they even showed up, yo! Now I have to go out on a date with that one person football team over there!" He growled, pointing at the Creed sister.

"If you want someone to blame, blame the Runt." Pietro countered. "If she hadn't been so shy, then she wouldn't of needed her older sisters to push her to practically ask Freddy out."

Todd groaned miserably. This was not helping him at all. At that time, Daisy saw both Todd and Pietro standing by the bleachers. So, still being a girl, she yanked off her helmet and waved at Toad.

"HEY THERE, HOT-STUFF!" She cried in a loud, booming voice. Both her team and Duncan's team turned and saw that she was in fact calling out to Todd "Toady" Tolansky. "Remember: our date is at seven!" Duncan and his team were blown away that the girl whooping their asses was dating their personal punching bag.

Toad nervously waved back, as he received hoots and hollers from Daisy's teammates, and glares and people cracking their knuckles on Duncan's side.

"I don't even know what Daisy likes…." Todd whispered, not even bothering to stop fake smiling and waving at Daisy. "She seems like little things can set her off…. And knowing my luck, I'm gonna end up setting most, if not all of them off."

"Well, there is such a thing as "communicating". I know she's scary, but she's still a girl. Muscles or not, she got to have a reasonable side to her…. After she beats the living shit out of you, at least."

"Shut up!" Todd whimpered, as Daisy put her helmet back on, and began talking shit to Duncan. Apparently, he had some not so kind words about her date. Words were exchanged, tempers rose, and that's when Daisy's team hiked the ball. They all had there person, but the Creed didn't cover her guy, and instead dashed directly at Matthews. He didn't see her coming, and was tackled…HARD. 'Fuck…. I'm not going to survive tonight, yo….'

Just then, Freddy came bounding around the corner with a large smile on his face. "Hi, guys!" Quicksilver raised an eyebrow at the large grin on his large friends face.

"You seem cheery." said Pietro snickered. "Still ecstatic that a girl actually gave you a Valentine?"

"Mmm….yeah, but that's not why I'm really in a good mood." Fred replied, placing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth in his heels. So after a few seconds of Fred not continuing the statement, Todd took the bait.

"Why is that, yo?"

"I've got myself a date tonight!" Blob cried happily.

"With the youngest Creed sister?" Pietro asked in a disbelieving tone. Fred grinned even wider and nodded.

"Yup. We're meeting up at the mall later tonight. I'm gonna take her to the movies, out to dinner, and…" Fred's happy description of the date was cut short when Pietro waved his hand in front of his face.

"And where, pray tell, are you going to come up with the money to pay for tonight's festivities? Hmm?" The speed freak asked, purposely raining on Fred's parade

Fred's smile then dropped to a frown. "Oh… I didn't think about that."

"I'll pay you to take my date off of my hands tonight!" piped Todd. Pietro snarled at his green friend and smacked in upside his head.

"Shut up, worm breath! I'm paying for you, not him!"

"Man! This sucks! Just as soon as something good comes my way, I get screwed." Blob groaned miserably, as he slumped sadly onto the bleacher.

"Did I just hear you say that you're going to take my little sister out on a date tonight?" All three boys spun around to see Sasha Creed standing there with a perplexed look upon her face. None of them answered. "Well?" She folded her arms across her chest, and began tapping her foot on the ground, impatiently.

"Yeah, I said I was." Fred moped.

"Was?" Sasha asked, with an eyebrow raised up high.

"I forgot that I don't have the money to take her out. I don't have a job or anything. And Pietro won't lend me any. So…."

"Hmm…" Sasha thought for a moment, then began digging through her wallet. After a couple of seconds of looking, she pulled out some cash, and handed it to Freddy. "Here, there's at least 500 dollars there, enough for a nice dinner date and some extra left over for miscellaneous purposes."

"Uh…" Freddy simply stared down at the money, until Sasha practically shoved it into his hands. Freddy was confused. "How come you're being so nice to me right now?"

Sasha sighed and gave him a cold stare. "Unlike my other siblings, I am more mature and understanding to Victoria's mental insecurities."

"Her name's Victoria?" Fred asked.

"Yes, That is her name. She is the only one out of all of us who is greatly misunderstood and has never had much luck with the frailties of the heart. And just so that we have an understanding, I'm only going to say this once. The money that you have in your possession right now is a temporary loan. I expect to be paid full by the end of the month, understand?" Fred nodded and she continued. "Good. Secondly… I don't much care for any of the boys here in this school, especially you. Ever since I heard what had happened between you and Miss Jean Grey…" Blob looked down to the ground, feeling ashamed that he had to remember that moment. "I believe you to not be suitable boyfriend material. And thirdly… If you hurt her in any way, I promise you the consequences will be fatal. Is everything clear?"

"Yes." Fred answered.

"Yes, what?" Sasha asked, placing her hand by her ear.

"Yes, ma'am?" Fred answered again thinking that the "ma'am" was what the Creed was looking for.

"Good. Glad to see that you know your place. Step out of bounds and I will break you." She growled coldly. "Now, if you all will excuse me…. I have an Accounting class that I must attend to." She then turned and walked away.

"Whoa, yo!" Todd exclaimed, as he hopped on top of Fred's shoulder. "That was super creepy. Glad she's not really worried about Daisy's feelings gettin' hurt. Hope nothing goes wrong with you're date tonight, yo."

"Yeah… me too." Fred agreed, as a shiver traveled down both his and Todd's spine at the mere thought. Toad the looked at the clock. 2:20pm.

"Well, we still have about an hour until school is out. We should hit the house and get ready for out dates….. And finish our Wills while we're at it…." The green mutant mumbled. Pietro just smiled and chuckled as his two friends made their way to the Brotherhood Boarding House.

To Be Continued………

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! This story is going to be GREAT! I can already guess all of you officially love Daisy Creed by now, huh? The roughest, toughest meanest chick in all of Bayville High…. And she has the hots for TOAD! That all in itself makes an excellent story. Victoria will develop more while she and Fred spend more time together. And by now, I'll be adding something CT666 didn't……… A LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Know who the two will be? Please leave lots of reviews if liked. PEACE!


	3. Waiting

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey! My again! This is where I'll start changing the story. This chapter CT666 wrote was pretty damned short, but I thought that I would fix up the dialogue and add stuff. I think I may or may NOT have a Todd/Daisy lemon/rape in the fourth chapter. Haven't decided yet. But I promise you it will be funny. I was asked if this was going to be a pure romance story. The answer: HELLZ NO! I just wanted it go start off like that, then the real challenges begin. And if you don't want to spoil any surprises, I prefer that you don't read Cut Throat 666's version. Just if you don't want any spoil alerts. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Waiting…….

Both Todd and Fred were standing in the Bayville mall awaiting their dates. They were standing in the middle of the mall, where the large wishing fountain was located. Both were nervous, mainly because 1) They never been on a date. 2) They didn't know how to ACT on a date. 3) Neither knew what their dates liked or disliked. So basically, as Pietro would say, they were "_Running blind"._

Todd was pacing back and forth, nervous and scared of the night to come. In his hands was a sweat rag, due to his nervous sweat he created, thinking about all that might go wrong while dating _Daisy Creed_. Todd Tolansky wore a black tuxedo, a white NONE-clip on tie, black dress pants, and white dress shoes. And as extra precaution, Todd took a quick shower. Not enough to get all the stink out, but enough so that he could comb his hair. Now properly combed, he showed off hair that was only a few inches shorter the Lance's hair. And taking Pietro's advise again, had his brown messy hair combed back. He also had with him a bouquet of two dozen roses.

Freddy, on the other hand, wore something a little less formal. He wore a blue dress shirt, without a tie. Atop of that, was a opened black dress coat. and since he didn't have Quicksilver for dressing tips, he went with a pair of green cargo pants. And on his feet, there was a pair of black street shoes. In addition to the special occasion, he decided to shave off his Mohawk, leaving his head shiny bald. He too had a bouquet of two dozen roses.

"Man, I'm totally freaking out, yo!" Toad whimpered, looking back and forth. "I just know I'm going to get my ass beaten by Daisy." Blob was sitting on the bench the mall provided, looking at his flowers for Victoria. "Are you even listening to me?" Fred shook his head when he heard Todd's loud, nosily voice.

"H…huh? Yeah, I heard you….. She's going to kill you, yeah…" Fred answered in an uncaring voice. He wasn't paying Todd any attention, since he was too busy thinking about his date. "Dude, what am I going to do? Victoria seems like a fragile girl…and I'm a walking wrecking ball. Something is bound to go wrong." Todd was about to counter, when he saw Duncan Matthews and his crew walking up behind Fred, with evil grins on their faces.

'Fuck…..' Toad thought, as they walked pass Fred, and started walking towards him.

"Word is that you are going on a date with Daisy Creed." Duncan snickered. "So that means you and me need to talk." The football quarterback walked up, grabbed Toad by the collar of his tux, and slammed him against the wall. Fred bolted to his feet, but then the whole football team stepped in front of him, blocking his path to Toad and Duncan. As much as Fred wanted to bulldozer over all of them, he was afraid that Victoria and Daisy would show up and see him. And knowing how Sasha already doesn't like him, the word of him being in a brawl would guarantee him that he would not get another chance with Victoria.

Back with Todd and Duncan, Toad was struggling to escape from the jock's grasp. "Now, listen, and listen closely, Tolansky…" Duncan hissed, quiet enough that only he and Toad could hear the conversation. "I'm going to give you a choice. You could dump Daisy, and have her beat you to a pulp. Or you can go out with her, in which, me and my whole team with beat you to a BLOODY pulp." Toad looked at Duncan, to his team, then imagined dumping Daisy. After a few comparisons, he looked Duncan right in the eyes, and smirked.

"Do you mind letting me down, the girl who kicked your ass on the field is my date tonight, and I doubt she'll like you treating me like this." The sudden display of courage angered the quarterback. His fist tightened around Toad's collar, and lifted him higher.

"OK, you little slime ball! You asked for it!" But when Duncan went to send a punch Todd's way, someone behind him reached out, and stopped the fist half way.

"I don't tink so, mon. you should be letting Tolansky go, befo Daisy sees ya." Duncan recognized the heavy Jamaican accent. He turned around and saw Daisy's running back.

Francis Becker, the running back for Daisy's team was standing directly behind Duncan, with his hand squeezing Duncan's fist with impressive strength. He was an African American boy, with a slim body, and standing at 6'5". He was skinny, but unlike Todd, he was a healthy athletic skinny. He had his long black hair done up in cornrows, that dropped down to the base of his skull. He wore a white tank top, with a overcoat with the Jamaican flag being the whole design for it. He wore a pair of green camouflage pants, and a belt with a silver marijuana leaf as his belt buckle. And on his feet were a pair of black combat boots.

"What's it to you, Becker?" Duncan growled, as he decided to release Toad from his grasp. "You not just Creed's running boy, but also her little news hound?" Duncan and Francis had had a rivalry for at least a year now. When Francis moved from Jamaica and entered Bayville, he tried out for the football team. At that time, Duncan was the running back. But when Francis went out for tryouts, he ended up taking Duncan's position, due to his incredible speed. The began the feud between the two. It started off as merely ignoring each other…. Then turned to competing against one another at the most trivial things…. Then it just became a heated rivalry.

Francis chuckled, and released his fist when Todd scampered to Fred. "No, mon. I'm just lookin' out for Daisy's boyfriend….. We all be lookin' out, Matthews." Duncan raised his eyebrows in confusion. Then Francis nodded his head towards the food court. There, looking directly at Duncan and his crew, was Daisy's entire team.

"Daisy told us to look out for dem." The Jamaican running back continued, pointing at Toad and Blob. "She know you and you boys might wanna do dis kind of ting." Todd and Fred looked at each other surprised. She hired her own team to look after him and Fred? "And she told me to tell ya something. She said, "You mess with Todd, you mess with her and her crew."." And as if on cue, the rest of Daisy's team left the food court, and walked towards Duncan's team. They soon dispersed, leaving both Toad and Blob alone.

Duncan clinched his fists in anger as his teammates came and rejoined him. Now he was determined to get back at the Creed sister. Right before he left, he looked at Todd, and locked eyes. "OK, you're off the hook, Tolansky…. For now." Toad gulped at the last part. "Daisy and her slave boy won't be there to protect you forever…" The racist remark aimed at Francis earned him a dark glare. Not just from Francis, but all of his team. "So just know that you will eventually be alone…. And when you are, I'll be there to break your little frog legs." Then, with that said, Duncan and his dew walked out of the mall.

"Umm…. Thanks, yo…" Todd said to Francis, as he fixed his collar.

"Tink nothin' of it, man…" Francis sighed. "I don't know you dat well, but I know how Daisy get when we don't do as she says." Some of the other guys chuckled and nodded their heads, agreeing with him. "I'll take dat boy's racist shit talking before Daisy's wrath any day."

"So…. Daisy told you all to look out for us?" Fred asked.

Ronald Hartmann (Sorry, couldn't resist) walked up with a mile long grin. His last name was from German origin, and was proud of it. He had short, curly brown hair, which would almost be a miniature afro if grown out. He had a short, curly beard, and a light mustache. He was a decent size for his class, around 215lbs. He wore a T-shirt that said "Genius by Birth, Slacker by Choice" on it. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and black and red street shoes.

"That's right, Shamu!" He began with a joking reference at Fred's weight. But he didn't take offense. "Guess Runt told her she was goin' out with you, so you are considered safe. Just as long as you don't wander too far away from us, that is. Racist Klan wannabes like Matthews is a coward, and always either go after the weakest person he can find. So as long as you keep going out with Daisy…." He points at Todd. "And you keep her little sister happy…" Points to Fred. "You all are protected…well, by Duncan and his friends, anyway. Daisy deals with her sister by herself."

Todd was curious, and wanted to ask them a question. But before he got the chance, two hands came from behind his head and covered his eyes. "Hey there short, green and sexy! Guess who!" Judging by the snickers and laugher of the players, Todd already knew who it was.

"Um…. The cold, clammy hands of Death, yo?" Toad asked, hoping that his little joke would arouse a giggle from Daisy…. And as if God was looking down on him, his hopes were answered.

"HAHAHA! No, silly! It's me! Your lovely lady date!" Daisy answered, pulling her hands from Todd's eyes.

'Damn it…..' Todd thought, turning to his date. But his negative thoughts melted away when he saw Daisy. Instead of her tomboyish sense of fashion, she instead wore something that literally made Toad's mouth drop open.

Daisy Creed, one of the most aggressive football players at Bayville was wearing an elegant black dress, the ended right before her kneecaps. Her hair was brushed, and was now hanging a little more down past her ears. Her ruby red lipstick glistened as the light hit it, getting the most of Todd's attention. And on her feet were a pair of bright red high heeled shoes. "Well? What do you think?"

She giggled when Toad didn't immediately answer. He was still too busy scanning her body from head to toe. A little sweat formed on his forehead, along with a bright crimson red blush on his cheeks. But he violently shook his head, and answered in the only way his mind could come up with. "Y…yeah! Totally, yo…"

Daisy chuckled and ruffled his clean, straight hair. "I'll take that as a compliment." Then she turned and looked at Francis and the rest of her team. "Thanks for lookin' out for my boy toy, Francis. I saw Duncan and his crew walking out of the mall when me and Vicky here were….." She turned to look next to her, but found no one there. "Vicky?" She looked behind her, and rolled her eyes. "Vicky!" She tried to step to the side, but Victoria followed her movement. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Daisy turned around, grabbed her sister, and plopped her right in front of her. "Now cut that out! I told you that you don't that bad."

Victoria stood frozen in front of Fred, she was wearing a pink evening gown, her hair was tied back in a curly bun with what looked like chop sticks stuck in the bun. For the first time, Freddy got to see all of her face. It was very pretty, especially with the makeup that she wore to match her dress, along with a pink rose flower that she had stuck in her hair. Victoria blushed three shades of red as she stared into Freddy's eyes.

Freddy stepped forward, taking her hand into his, and kissed it. "You look very beautiful." As if it weren't even possible, Victoria turned another shade brighter. "These are for you." He handed her the flowers. Daisy noticed that her sister wasn't immediately accepting them.

"Take them." nudged Daisy.

Todd followed Freddy's example. "Daisy…" He swallowed hard, not knowing what would happen. He handed his roses to Daisy, and smiled. "These are for you. Do you like them?" To his relief, Daisy didn't show any signs of not liking the flowers. She looked at them for a second, then grinned in a cocky way.

"Roses… How lovely." She laughed. "Course I prefer Daisies, but since this is a romantic occasion, I'll let it pass." She smelled them, and enjoyed the sweet scent. They weren't fake ones, they were genuine real roses…which cost considerably more then fake one. So without warning, she bent over and laid a soft kiss on Todd's cheek, leaving a lipstick imprint on his cheek.

Todd's face turned three shades of red. "Shit… I forgot."

Victoria took her flowers with much more enthusiasm. "Thank you! You know…. You didn't have to do that." Fred chuckled, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well. I wanted to." He smiled gently. Victoria smiled back, as she smelled her flowers. "So." He sticks his arm out, feeling sudden bravery washing over him. "Shall we proceed to the chariot, malady?" Victoria blushed, and extended her arm.

"Sure." She takes his arm in hers.

Todd follows example again, but needed a second to mentally prepare himself. Then, he also extended his arm. "Take my arm if you wanna go on a magical night that you'll soon not forget." Daisy raised an eyebrow, and smiled.

"Romantic and original. I like it. There maybe be some hope for you yet, Green." She hooks arms with the green boy, and allows him to lead her out. She turns and smiled at her team, as they hooted and whistled at the two couples. And before she left, she caught Francis placing his hands together, as if he was praying.

"May Jah Jah look over dat poor boy."

To Be Continued……

HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! How did you all like that! This chapter was one of the hardest chapters to write! Since Cut Throat 666's original version only had a little over 600 words for it. So I added a lot to the new one. I decided to add a few OC characters again. Francis Becker is the one I came up with. And Ronald Hartmann is my name. I couldn't resist, like I said. And they will soon be playing a more productive role in the story in later chapters. And for future reference, when Francis said "Jah Jah" that's actually the Jamaican term for "God". So for those who didn't like it, you can at least say you learned something. Please leave reviews if you like it! And again, I promise you that this whole thing will not be one huge romantic story. Action and adventure is soon to come. Hope to hear from you all soon! PEACE!


	4. The Date

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey there everybody. This is where the date finally starts. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave reviews. He next chapter will be my own. PEACE!

Chapter 4: The Date

Toad, Fred and their dates left the mall and made their way over to a stretch limo that Todd had rented for the night with the money that Pietro had given him. Daisy's friends followed them shortly and watched as the dates left. Todd and Fred got on opposite sides of the limo and opened they doors. Daisy and Victoria looked at each other in surprise, and leapt in excitedly.

Daisy giggled with joy as Todd and Fred got in. "We have never rode in a limo before, isn't that right Vicky?" Victoria smiled and nodded as Fred squeezed inside and closed the door behind him. But suddenly, Daisy thought of something. "Who paid for this? I'm sure this isn't expansive, isn't it? "

Fred smiled as he buckled himself in. "Your date is paying for the limo…. Not to mention anything you want to eat and any movie you wanna watch." He knew he was laying it on a little too thick, but nevertheless, his little plot worked.

Daisy took on an impressed/devilish grin as she turned to look at Toad. "Well, it looks like our date is off to a good start, Todd. Now…." She reached out and grabbed the green boy by the shoulder and pulls him close to her. Their faces were mere inches from one another. A evil smile appeared across Daisy's face as she puckered her ruby red lips. "Come here and give your mama some sugar, babe. I need something sweet." She then slowly started to pull Toad's face closer to hers. Todd yelped, and tried to pull away. But she had a firm grip on him. "Uh Uh…." She moaned, waving her finger in front of his face. "You ain't goin' nowhere, you little scamp."

Todd couldn't decide how he felt. On one hand, he was stoked that he was getting so much action, with a rather hot girl, nevertheless. But on the other hand, the chick wanting to get in his pants was totally scary. "Daisy." Squeaked Victoria. Annoyed, Daisy turned away from Toad, just when they were only millimeters apart. "Uh…. Not to pry, but I think that you're going a little too fast for Todd's pace."

"What are you saying?" Daisy grunted, not releasing her pray from her hold. "Guy's love skipping the boring stuff and goin' straight to the fun. Hell, I wanna skip the boring stuff." Victoria sighed, and shook her head. Feeling that he should help, Fred decided to come to his little friends defense.

"Well, Todd's not that kind of guy." Fred said, smiling at the freaked out look on Todd's face. "He never had a date up till now, and he wanted the real deal. You know? Dinner, movie, etc."

"Oh really?" Daisy asked, as she raised an eyebrow at her date. After thinking, she smiled evilly and allowed Todd to go free. "Well then, I guess I'll have to be real gentle with you now, won't I?" She began walking her fingers up Todd's chest and taps him on the nose.

Todd gulps nervously. He tried to form a sentence, but he kept on stammering.

"You're so cute when you're scared." Daisy giggled, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Alright. We'll take it slow. Don't wanna break my new boy toy before the nights over and done with." She giggled, as she started gently rubbing Todd on his leg. Victoria shook her head as Fred ordered the limo driver to take them to the restaurant that they had made reservations to.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the reservation. It was a very classy French restaurant and the very best in Bayville. As soon they were seated they began ordering their meals. The waiter came by their table, and cleared his throat.

"What would you like to order?" Daisy smiled when she had her meal picked out.

"Yes. I'll have a T-Bone steak with everything that goes with it. And for desert, I'd like to have a slice of your best chocolate moose cake."

"Excellent choice, madam." The waiter said in a rather bad French ascent. "And would you like to have an appetizer to go along with your meal?"

"What's the best appetizer you got?" She asked, scanning the appetizer side of the menu.

"Escargot."

"I'll take that!"

Todd looked at her in a strange way. "Uh… Daisy?" He asked, looking from Daisy to Victoria. "Are you sure you want…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?" She questioned.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"What, do you think that I'm stupid?" She asked in an almost angry tone, with her hands on her hips. "Of course I know what it is!"

"I'm just making sure." Todd said in a panicked voice. 'Oh shit! I'm dead! I'm dead!' Todd thought. He then looked at Victoria, who was mouthing that Daisy don't know what escargot really is. The waiter then looked at Toad.

"And for you, sir?" Todd studied the menu again, and sighed.

"I'll have 3 orders of escargot, yo." The waiter looked at him funny

"Is there anything else that you would like, sir?"

"Nope. That's it. Oh, and uh…. What are the best non-alcoholic drink ya got, yo?" He asked, noticing that most of all of the drinks there were alcoholic ones.

"The best would be sparkling grape juice…. Sir." The man replied, almost forgetting to call him sir.

"Yeah, bring a round of that, yo. Chop chop."

The waiter rolled his eyes at Todd's behavior. He turned his attention to Freddy. "I'll have the roast duck and 2 orders of chocolate covered strawberries for me and my date here."

"Ah, an excellent choice." The waiter said, writing it down on a notepad. "And you?" He looked to Victoria. The youngest Creed looked at the menu and shrugged.

"Um…. I don't know…. Everything looks so expensive." Todd smiled.

"Don't worry, yo. We got it."

"Are you sure? I mean… I don't want to burden you guys with…"

Freddy put his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright. We've got it."

"Well…." She looked at the menu again. And since she was reassured that they would pay for it, she didn't hesitate with her order. "I guess I'll have the flounder flambé and some escargot for an appetizer too."

"Excellent. You're orders will be ready in at least 15 minutes. Is there anything else that I can get you before I take my leave." Todd sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, our drinks yo. Chop, chop!"

The waiter glared at Todd. And as he left the table, he mumbled, "Imbecile" and went into the kitchen. Hearing that, Todd jump out of his seat.

"YO! I heard, you gay French bastard! Come back here and say that to my face!" He shouted, getting annoyed and irritated glances from the other customers. He was about to storm into the kitchen when Fred pulled him back into his seat.

"Todd, that wasn't nice." Victoria mumbled, being a little embarrassed from what just happened. "People are staring at us."

"Hey, it's not like we're gonna be eatin' here again after this yo." Toad groaned, sitting back in his seat. "I ain't got the money and I ain't got the class. This is a once in a life time occasion. So I'm living it up while it lasts."

"But still…"

"Oh, give him a break, Vicky." Daisy sighed. "He's just tryin' to make me laugh. and I must say…." She then winks an eye at him. "He's actually doing a pretty good job at it." She giggled, as she twirls a lock of Todd's hair around her finger.

"I'd say get a room, but knowing you, you'd actually go get one." Victory snickered.

"Oh, you're just jealous cause you've never had a boyfriend before." Daisy countered, grabbing Todd and pulling him close in a suffocating hug. Then she glanced at Fred. "Speaking of which. Are you and my baby sis a thing now or what?" Freddy choked on his water and started coughing. Victoria patted his back to help his catch his breath.

"We haven't decided yet." She answered. "This date is to see whether or not we'd be compatible enough to actually go on a second."

"So, in other words…. Fat boy over there is too chicken shit to ask, huh?"

"Daisy!" Victoria growled. "You're over stepping your bounds here."

"And you're starting to sound too much like Sasha. Anyways, Freddy knows that I'm just playin'. Don't ya, Freddy?" Daisy shot Freddy a very cold and very deadly look.

"Yeah… I know she's just playin', Victoria." He answered, fearing the older Creed sister.

"Alright…. Um…. You know you don't have to call me Victoria. You can just call my Vicky for short. Sounds a lot better."

"OK, Victor…. I'm mean, Vicky."

5 minutes later after their conversation, the waiter brings out their appetizers.

"OH, MY, GOD!" She stood up so abruptly that she knocked over her chair. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF RESTAURANT IS THIS! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE?!" She shouted, holding up a snail. Other customers turned and sent death glares at the girl. Her and her friends were disturbing them to no end, and they were getting sick of it.

"Daisy! It's alright." Todd soothed. "Escargot are snails. I thought you said that you knew?"

"Of course I didn't know! I just said that because I thought that you thought I was dumb or something."

"Believe me, I don't think that you're dumb. A little scary, but not dumb."

"Madam, if you would, please keep your voice down. There are others who are trying to eat."

"Why you…." She was about to yell out a stream of curses but Fred, Todd, and Victoria all jumped in to cover her mouth.

"Sorry for the disturbance, sir." Victoria replied in a shy voice. "We'll try to keep it down from now on."

"See that you do." He then turned and walked away.

When they were satisfied that Daisy had calmed down and was sure that she wasn't going to yell they all took their hands away from her mouth.

"Are you gonna be okay, yo?"

Daisy gave them all death glares. "Just shut up and eat your slugs."

After they had their meal, they went to go see a movie. Daisy picked a chick flick, while Victoria picked a horror movie called "Hostel". The movies ran pretty long, but the results were good. Victoria and Freddy enjoyed the movie and on some scary parts Victoria screamed and accidentally jumped onto Freddy's lap, which he found funny. Todd was bummed that Daisy picked a chick flick, until he found himself making out with Daisy throughout the whole movie. After that, before the night ended, they all decided to take a walk through the park and enjoy the moonlight. Todd and Daisy agreed that they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend, and would start hanging out a little more. Even though Daisy still kinda scared Todd, he figured since she was reasonably nice, good looking, and tough enough to protect him, he wouldn't mind being her "Boy Toy". Freddy and Victoria didn't say much as the walked around, she was still really shy, and he didn't really know what to say to her.

"So…" Began Freddy. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah." She answered, with a blush on her face. "I really did. What about you?"

"Yeah. It was fun." He paused for a second and scratched the back of his head. "So… You wanna do this again sometime?"

"Sure." She answered, in a overjoyed voice. She then thought for a moment, hesitating at first to ask him her question. "Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow? It's a weekend and since my dad is away on a trip, I don't really have a curfew. That's if you want to, though." Fred smiled broadly.

"I'd like that." He answered in a happy tone. They both smiled at one another, then Freddy thought of something. "Um…How are you and your sister getting home tonight?"

Vicky shook her head. "We were hoping you could have the limo driver take us home after the movies. Our other sisters dropped us off at the mall." Fred nodded his head.

"Okay."

They stopped for a moment to gaze at the moon.

"The moon sure is pretty tonight." She sighed.

"Yeah…. But you're prettier." That was a line that Pietro coached him before he left. She turned away from him, blushing three shades of red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"No. It's not that. It's just…. No one's ever told me that I was pretty."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My sisters are the pretty ones in our family. I'm just…. The plain one."

Fred didn't know what to do, except reach out and hold her. "Well… I still think you're pretty with or without the make up."

She leans into him. "Thanks."

"Hey, you two!" Daisy called out. "It's time to go! Get your asses in gear otherwise dad's gonna ground us for being out so late."

They separated and stood there in an awkward silence.

"I guess we have to go now." Victoria mumbled. "Sorry about my sister. She's always like that. And I hope your friend doesn't piss her off anytime soon. The last boy who did that, well…." She shivered at the thought, and didn't bother to continue.

"It's okay. I think Todd is official under her thumb now. The last girl was a little like her. But a little more colder and harsher. Todd kinda worshiped her, until she started giving more attention to other guys. So since your sister is MUCH nicer then Wanda was, Todd will practically obey her every command." The two teen laughed at the mental picture.

They made their way to the limo and drove to the Creed household. On the porch was Sasha, Missy and Tiffany Creed, surprised to see their sisters coming out of a limousine. They were also shocked when both Todd and Daisy stepped out of the car. When they were sure they were in their line of sight, Toad and Daisy took part in a full on French kiss. Missy and Tiffany made gagging noises at the two, while Sasha actually smiled.

When Fred helped Victoria out of the limo, he kissed her hand like a gentleman. "I had a wonderful night, Vicky." And while Fred was still leaning down, Victoria stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a great time too, Freddy….. Maybe we can go out next week, just the two of us."

"I would like that…. Goodnight." Fred said, as she and Daisy walked back into their house, where their two immature sisters were already talking shit about their dates. And as Daisy started yelling back, Victoria smiled and waved back, then closed the door.

Now, only Toad, Blob and the limo driver were left. Both boys were silent at first. Not because they were sad about something, but rather scared of something. "When should we tell them, man? About us being mutants?" Fred asked, as he leaned up against the limousine, making it tilt.

Toad loosened his tie and groaned. "I don't know, yo. I guess we'll tell them when the time is right." The limousine driver lit a cigarette and stepped out of the car.

"Hey buddies! Where to next?" He asked, as he took a long drag from his Cancer Stick. Todd looked at Fred, then turned to him with a tired face.

"Nowhere, man…. You can go. Me and him are gonna walk the rest of the way home." The driver looked at him, then to Fred. When he nodded, the limo driver shrugged, and drove off.

The boys walked home alone, thinking about how to handle telling their girlfriends about their secret.

To Be Continued………..

HA! How did y'all like that?! Toad and Blob finally found love! YAY! But this is where I'm gonna start changing some stuff. I'll start adding more action, start introducing the X-Men, and see how they react to Toad and Blob having girlfriends. And also, my other two OC characters will start making a more major role in the story. What lies ahead for the two new couples. How will them being together change things. Please leave reviews if you like this. PEACE!


	5. Nothing Good Lasts

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey there again! Hoped you liked the last chapter. Seems like Toad and Daisy are finally together. Blob and Victoria are still waiting to decide. But I realized that through out this story so far, I haven't introduced any of the X-Men yet. So now we'll see how the other Brotherhood and X-Men react to the two unlikely couples. And like I keep saying, please leave reviews if you have questions, if I made any mistakes, rather you liked it or not, etc. Hope you enjoy. But before you read, here's a warning. This chapter will end VERY badly. It may be too early, but I promise it'll get better. This won't be a short, ten chapter story. I'll try my best to make it longer then the original story. PEACE!

Chapter 5: Nothing Good Lasts

The next day, both Todd and Fred were rudely woke by Pietro. The got back at around one in the morning, and were so tired that they fell straight asleep, still wearing their clothes. But they were woke up by a bellowing call by their fast housemate. "TOAD! BLOB! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Pietro cried at the top of his lungs. "We only have 30 minutes until school starts! Move it or lose it!"

"Fuckin' loud mouth…." Toad grumbled, sliding his dress coat off, leaving him with his dress shirt and loosened tie. He and Fred stumbled out of their room, and slowly made their way down stairs. Lance and Pietro were already waiting in the jeep, with Lance snickering at some pictures Quicksilver handed to him. Fred managed to slip into his regular outfit…overalls, plain green shirt, etc. Todd however, still had on his dress shirt, tie, dress pants and dress shoes.

As they got into the jeep, they couldn't ignore the fact that Lance and Pietro were snickering evilly in the front seats. "OK, yo! What's so funny?" Toad asked, irritated that Lance kept looking from the pictures, then to him and Fred, then back again.

Lance smirked, and handed Toad the pictures he and Pietro were looking at. "These man…. These are priceless." When Toad and Blob saw what they were looking at, both their eyes popped open in shock.

In the pictures, were various photos of Todd's and Fred's date last night. From when Daisy and Victoria showed up, to where they were saying goodnight. Apparently, Pietro made true about his suggestion about taking pictures with his new digital camera. Through out there whole night, he was zipping in, took pictures, and zipped away without anyone seeing him.

"Dude…not cool, yo…." The amphibious teen growled, looking at all the pictures of Daisy completely dominating him. That was basically all the pictures Pietro took of him and Daisy. Their were only a few embarrassing pictures of Fred and Victoria.

Lance chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway. "So, how did you and Fred think of your dates? I'm sure being with Daisy "The Best" Creed would be kinda scary…and painful."

"Shut up, man…" Todd grumbled, straightening his tie up. "She's actually pretty cool, once you get to know her. Sure…she's a little rough around the edges…."

"Yeah, like a spike covered football!" Pietro laughed. When he didn't get much of a reaction from Lance, Todd, or Fred, he quieted up.

"Anyway…." Toad sighed. "Sure…she could be a little scary and tomboyish, but she likes me, yo. And she and her friends are being the only ones keeping Duncan and his goons off my back." Lance and Pietro looked at Toad in surprise. "Yeah. Apparently, all of them are scared of Daisy. So when she ordered them to keep me in their sights when she wasn't around, they decided to do the smart thing and obeyed. So, basically, I have guardian football players on my side, yo." Toad chuckled, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Fred said that he and Vicky had another date next week, alone.

"So I guess you'll all will be hanging out with them more and more often now, huh?" Pietro asked. Todd and Fred nodded happily. "So that means you'll be dealing with the OTHER Creed sisters as well." Their happy grins immediately dropped at that realization. The speed freak laughed heartedly, as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Thought you two had it made? Well think again. Now not only do you have to deal with the other sisters, now you got to deal with their FATHER! And from what I hear about him, he's overprotective of his daughters…VERY overprotective."

Toad and Blob whimpered miserably as all four of them got out of the jeep. And as they entered the school, they noticed that Scott and his friends were all hanging around the water fountain.

For Valentines day, Scott and Jean went out to go see a movie, the same one Todd and Daisy went to see, in fact. The unlike Daisy and Toad, Jean and Scott was more interested in watching and enjoying the movie more than sucking each others faces off. Kurt and Amanda went out to eat, with was coincidently across the street from where Todd and Fred took their dates. Kitty and Lance decided just to hang out at the Brotherhood house.

"Hey Lance!" Kitty shouted happily, as Lance and his friends joined the group. "I, like, really enjoyed last night. Like, seriously." The girl blushed when Lance bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Kitty and Lance were already a couple, but this was the first Valentines day they spent together as one. While some of the X-Men still didn't approve of their relationship, they continued to see each other.

"Yeah. I really enjoyed it too, Kitty…. It was especially nice, since we had the whole house to ourselves. With Toad and Blob going on their dates, and Pietro taking pictures, it was pretty quiet." Simultaneously, all of the X-Men looked at Todd and Fred, with a shocked look on their faces. While they never said this out loud, or made fun of them, they didn't think they'd ever get a date. Jean was about to asked who went with them, when her answer came out of nowhere.

"TODD! THERE YOU ARE!" Out of nowhere, Daisy Creed appeared behind Todd, and caught him in a bear hug. "I really enjoyed last night, even though you were scared of me half the time." The athletic senior lifted Toad off his feet, and kissed him on the cheek. Behind her were her other sisters, with Missy and Tiffany making gagging noises, Victoria acting shy again, and Sasha reading a history book.

"Hehe…" Todd laughed nervously, as Daisy snuggled into the back of his neck. "Hey Daisy…. Glad I could be at your service, yo. I aim to please…" Watching this, the X-Gang couldn't help but stare in disbelief. They all know who the Creed sisters where. Jean made friends with Sasha, Daisy, and Victoria when they moved to Bayville. Missy and Tiffany, as you can guess, didn't like Jean because she was the popular one when they got there.

So Jean looked at Daisy with a weird smile and a raised eyebrow. "So…Daisy…you went out on a date with _Todd_?" She asked. "I wouldn't think you would go out with him, especially for a romantic day like Valentines day."

Daisy raised a eyebrow, then smiled. "What can I say? I have a thing for the short, wimpy boys." She giggled, pinching Todd's cheek, like a mother would with her children. "And just so you all know, Toddy here was very good to me. He always let me have my way with him…if you know what I mean." Daisy winked at Jean, as she finally decided to let Todd go. "And Freddy was pretty good to my little sis too. Wasn't he, Vicky?"

Victoria blushed and looked down. "Umm…. Y…yeah, Fred was really nice." Jean squealed happily for Victoria, seeing that she finally got to go out with Fred. She knew all along that the young Creed liked Fred Dukes. But she never told her that she knew. And while she didn't like Fred, ever since the incident with her and him, she was overjoyed to hear that he was nice to her.

All the other guys proceeded to stare at them in silent awe. Scott looked at Todd, and flashed him an uncharacteristic grin and thumbs up. Kurt and Kitty both laughed at the pictures the pictures Lance sneaked them. And Rogue didn't care about the whole thing, and walked off.

"I don't see what you see in that little snot ball, Daisy…" Missy giggled, causing Tiffany, and some nearby girls to nod, agreeing with her. "I mean, look at him. He's short, smelly, bad mannered, and most of all,, UGLY!" The insult made Toad look down in embarrassment when all of the other girls (Besides Daisy, Vicky, Sasha, Jean and Kitty ) started snickering and whispering to one another.

"Yeah! That's more disturbing then Runt going out with that walking whale over there." Tiffany continued, pointing at Victoria and Fred. "The only reason they even went out was because he took pity on her. I bet he was only pretending to enjoy….."

"Tiffany…Missy…shut the hell up." Sasha interrupted her sisters in the middle of the insult fest. "As I recall, you two didn't even HAVE a date last night. So at least Daisy and Vicky got out of the house and enjoyed Valentines day." The Brotherhood and the X-Men stared at the eldest Creed sibling, as she came to her sisters' defense. The two bratty sisters narrowed their eyes Sasha. But when they were going to counter with a smartass remark, Sasha continued.

"And if you continue to harass Daisy, Vicky, or their dates, I'll tell dad. And you know damn sure that he believes me far more then you two." The whole time Sasha named of facts, she never took her eyes off her book she was reading. The whole time she was threatening Tiffany and Missy, she kept a cool, superior demeanor, which angered them even more.

But, even thought it went totally against their character, Missy and Tiffany just turned, and went off to talk to their other cheerleader friends. Fred was still looking at Sasha in disbelief, when said girl finally looked up from her book and locked eyes with him. "Oh! U…umm…. Th…thanks, Sasha." He said, scratching the back of his head, feeling a little uncomfortable. Sasha merely shrugged her shoulders. Then, the first bell rang.

"Meet me behind the bleachers during lunch, Toddy-Poo…." Daisy sighed dreamingly, as she ran her fingers through Todd's normal messy brown hair. And for once, Todd actually smiled dreamingly and blushed. "There, we can take an…ahem…_anatomy _class." Then, in front of EVERYONE, including fellow student, Daisy placed both hands on either side of Todd's face, and Frenched him. Girls gasped at witnessing this, while random guys cheered on Todd. When she and Todd separated, she giggled when she saw Toad trying his best to keep his balance. Meanwhile, Fred and Victoria simply smiled and waved when they went their separate ways.

The first four periods went by somewhat quickly for most of the students at Bayville High. Since many of the recent couples shared classes, they spent most their time staring at one another, making kissy faces and all that other sickening crap Todd USED to hate. But ever since the date, he started having trouble concentrating on work.

Daisy shared most of her classes with Toad, ever since she and her sisters moved there. But now, since she made Todd her personal toy, she almost had the same effect on him that Wanda used to have on him. So now, Todd found himself holding his head up with his hands, staring directly at Daisy with a love struck smile on his face. And Daisy being…well…Daisy, she started toying with him. When no one but Todd was looking in her direction, she would pretend to stretch, and showed off her well developed chest for Todd.

But Fred and Victoria weren't so lucky. Since Fred was presumed to have Dyslexia, he was in all remedial classes. Victoria was in all regular classes. So unfortunately, the only time they could see each other was during their four minutes of passing time between classes. But Vicky managed to get enough out during one of those four minutes when she saw him. "Freddy…. You wanna sit together during lunch?"

Fred stopped and smiled. "Sure, Vicky. I don't think Lance or Pietro would mind sharing a table with you…. But I should tell you: You should keep your distance from Pietro. He'll pretty annoying once you get to know him." The two shared a quick laugh, before rushing to their next class.

When the lunch bell rang, Daisy strutted to Todd's desk. "Well Todd, it's lunch time…" She starts rubbing her hand on the back of his neck. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah…. But you can go ahead of me. I need to return Pietro's money I didn't spend last night." He sighed. "But I'm get there as fast as I can. Promise, yo." Daisy frowned, but nodded her head.

In the lunch room, Lance, Kitty, Pietro, Fred and Victoria were staring a table. Lance and Kitty were flirting, sharing their food with one another. Pietro was also flirting with, of all people, Tiffany and Missy Creed, much to Vicky's discomfort. "Yo! Pietro!" Todd shouted, getting the speed freak's attention. "Here's the change from your 5000 bucks you loaded me, yo." He handed the silver haired teen four thousand, five hundred and nine dollars and fifty cents.

"You going to go make-out with our butch sister?" Todd turned as saw that is was Missy who said that. "Well, enjoy it while it lasts, freak. Once she grows bored with you, she'll just throw you away like the piece of shit you are."

"At least she isn't a stupid, shallow, preppy whore." Unbelievable, Todd was struck with sudden courage, and decided to counter. "I bet neither of you ever even HAD a date, yo. Your constant bitching would make any guy stay away." Lance's, Kitty's, Pietro's, Fred's and Victoria's mouths dropped once Todd had said what he said. The two Creed sisters were red in the face with rage. But neither had a chance to counter, because Todd turned and walked away.

"OH BURN!!!!!" Pietro cried, as he, Lance and Fred busted out laughing. Kitty was laughing so heard, she leaned up against Lance just so she wouldn't fall over. Even Vicky couldn't hold back her laughter.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Tiffany and Missy stormed out of the cafeteria with only one thing on their minds. 'Kill Tolansky!'

As Todd made his way through the parking lot, which was right in front of the football field, he tried his best not to hop. Now that Daisy was his girlfriend, he didn't want her to know about his mutant abilities until much later…when he feels he's ready to tell. 'OK…. One month tops…' He thought. 'After a month, I'll tell her, yo. She should accept me by that time, right? I'm sure Vicky will accept Blob anytime if he admitted to being a mutant. But what will Daisy think? What will her sisters think? What will their psychotic, homicidal dad think?'

Those kind of questions flooded Todd's thought, as he neared a Pepsi semi truck. People come and restock the soda machines at a maximum three times a week. But as he neared the large truck, he was confronted by Duncan Matthews, with a couple of his friends. 'Oh fuck!' Toad thought, as he tried to turn away to run. But before he even had a chance to run, two more of Duncan's friends appeared behind him, and grabbed his shoulders and legs. "YO! What the fu…." Suddenly, preventing Todd from making noise, Duncan took some duct tape , and pressed against his lips.

"I warned ya, Tolansky…." The quarterback growled, with a sadistic grin of on his face. He then began wrapping Todd's wrists, ankles and forearms with several strips of duct tape. The whole time, Toad's cussing and cries were muffled by the heavy duty tape. And unfortunately for Todd, , there were too many cars and trucks packed inside the parking lot, and no one around to see or help him. "You should've dumped that cunt when you had the chance. Now…prepare to get the worst ass beating of your mother fucking life!" Todd was thrown to the ground, wrapped in duct tape and unable to break free, even with his enhanced leg strength.

Five guys surrounded Toad, with Duncan starting the mob. He reached down, lifted the captured mutant and pressed him against semi truck. "Take this, you fucking mutant!" A hard punch connected with Todd's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. Then Duncan sent another punch, slamming against Toad's face. It left him with a braised cheek, and a bloody nose. Tears of pain and fear formed in Todd's eyes, as the other guys started to join in. punches, kicks, stomps, everything violent you can think of was befalling poor Todd.

"Where's your fucking whore now, Tolansky?!" Duncan laughed, kicking Todd in the stomach. "I warned you would be alone sooner or later! CHUCK!" That was Duncan's friend Chuck's cue. With them, there was a gym bag, leaning up against the tire of the semi.

With Daisy, she was lying on the bleachers, watching the clouds roll by. "Fuck…. Where's Todd?"

Back with Toad, Chuck grabbed the gym bag, and tossed it to Duncan. "Hold him down!" He growled. Chuck, and Duncan's other friend Stan both held Todd's shoulders and legs down to the pavement. "Since you like hopping so much, let's see what you like with them BROKEN!" He unzipped the bag, and pulled out a large, metal baseball bat.

Toad's eyes widened, and he started to thrash against the jocks' hold on him. "Mutants never listen…. I warned you that this would happen if you didn't dump her…. I warned you would get beaten…. And I WARNED you I would break your stupid frog legs!" Then, Duncan stood atop of Toad, pulled back the back, and swung.

SNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The metal bat slammed against Toad's left Patella, ultimately destroying the bone connecting his Femur and Tibia together. Todd's scream in agony as pain washed over his body. Tears of pain flooded down Toad's face, as Duncan laughed manically.

"HAHA! That's it! Scream, you little freak!" Then, he switched hands, and aimed for the right leg. "Looks like you won't be hopping again any time soon!" Then, he brought the bat down one last time.

SNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The same happened to Todd's right leg. But his tears managed to loosen the duct tape around his face slightly, but enough for his mouth to rip it open.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The loud piercing scream escaped Toad's lips. So loud, that even the guys who were playing football heard it over their grunts and tackles. So that means, Daisy heard it. And the second the agonizing scream was heard, her eyes snapped open, and sat up abruptly.

"TODD!!" She jumped to her feet, and turned to the guys playing football. "GUYS! TODD'S IN TROUBLE!!" Daisy's team was practicing with one another, and had also heard the loud scream. The dropped the ball, and rushed towards where the scream came from.

"FUCK! They heard Tolansky's scream!" One of Duncan's friend hissed. "Let's bolt!" Duncan dropped the bat, and he and his friends ran away. But before leaving, Duncan kicked Toad in the face.

"Second chance, Tolansky! Break up with her, or the next time we meet, you are dead!" The quarterback growled before running into the packed parking lot. A few seconds later, Daisy and her friends rounded the Pepsi truck, where they saw Todd.

It was truly a sickening sight. Cuts and braises covered the mutant's face, with blood flooding out of both his nostrils. His left eye was so swollen, it was impossible for him to see through it. A couple of his teeth was found on the ground from when Duncan kicked Toad in the face. His legs were dislocated, pointing in unnatural direction. His body was twitching violently, as the amphibious mutant slowly began to lose consciousness.

"OH MY GOD!!! TODD!" Daisy cried, rushing to his side. She then turned to Francis and her other friends, who looked as if they were trying not to puke. "FRANCIS! GET HELP!" The Jamaican running back and the other rushed to the front of the school, while Daisy stayed to help Todd to the best of her abilities. "Todd…. Who did this to you?!" Toad's right eye tried to stay open. He choked violently, since he received a couple of broken ribs from the savage beating. Before he passed out from the intense pain, he only managed to utter a single name.

"D…D…Duncan………"

To Be Continued………….


	6. Confessions

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Oh my f***ing God! That was some messed up sh**! I hope that what I wrote last time wasn't too harsh. But I just thought that it would add a lot more drama to the romantic story. And I apologize if what happened seemed a little TOO fast. But it's too late to turn back now. Soon, I'll actually start making things more interesting. And again, please leave plenty of reviews. And don't forget to check out my Deviant Art profile on my main page. PEACE!

Chapter 6: Confessions

'Oh Todd…… Why did this happen to you?' Daisy thought, as she, Vicky, the Brotherhood and X-Men students sat in the waiting room at the hospital. They just got Todd to the emergency room, where they were doing various tests for his multiple types of injuries. But the doctors couldn't allow Daisy or the others to follow, standard protocol. As seconds turned to minutes, the gang turned their attention to Francis and Ron who walked into the waiting room. "Thanks guys…." Daisy whispered.

(Flashback)

The final lunch bell rang at Bayville High. All of the students were throwing their trash away, while the rest of the Brotherhood and X-Men waited in the front office. "Where's Toad and Daisy?" Victoria asked, pacing back and forth in the hall. "It's Gym, and Daisy never misses that period if she could." Suddenly, the front doors were kicked in, with Francis and the rest of the football team rushed in with freaked out looks on their faces.

"SOMEBODY! Call da hospital!" Francis cried, mainly at Scott who was standing by the payphone.

"Todd got jumped in the parking lot! He needs help! NOW!" Ron finished, as he dashed towards the payphone, and slid in a quarter. As he called the hospital, Scott was trying to calm everyone down.

"Francis! Francis! Calm down! What happened?"

"Todd! Dat asshole Matthews and his goons attacked Tolansky in da parking lot!" The Jamaican boy yelled, as he rushed back to the scene, followed by the others. "He be in the worst condition I ever seen, mon! Broken legs, broken teeth, cuts and braises, everything! He might DIE!" Finally, the gang reached the gruesome scene, and all nearly threw up.

"Oh my God…………" Jean gasped. They all saw what Francis was talking about. Cuts and braises covered the mutant's face, with blood flooding out of both his nostrils. His left eye was so swollen, it was impossible for him to see through it. A couple of his teeth was found on the ground from when Duncan kicked Toad in the face. His legs were dislocated, pointing in unnatural direction. His body was twitching violently, as the amphibious mutant slowly began to lose consciousness. And huddling over him, with tears rolling down her face was Daisy, whimpering hateful things about the boys who did this to him. But it didn't last long. Suddenly, flying into the parking lot like a bat out of Hell came the ambulance. Daisy gently moved Todd's unconscious body to the sidewalk, so that the medics could see them.

(End Flashback)

"No problem, girl…" Francis sighed, leaning up against the wall. "Mama always told me ta do da right ting when needed….." He then reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a package of cigarettes. "Though, she also said not ta smoke…." He pulled out a lighter, and lit up.

"Fuck…." Ron cussed, slumping into a chair. "We sure do a half ass job with being body guards, huh?" The joke received no recognition. "Sorry…too soon."

The hospital smelled of medicine and hospital food. Fred, Lance, and even Pietro were pacing up and down the waiting room, scared for their little friend. Even through they didn't have to, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt decided to follow the ambulance. And since Sasha seemed to be the only other Creed sister who cared about Daisy, she decided to join, too. Missy and Tiffany only tagged along because they wanted to get out of the rest of school. "Duncan went TOO far this time!" Scott fumed, kicking over a hospital chair. "What the fuck inspired him to do this to him?! This is the worst beating in Bayville High HISTORY!"

Then, the doctor walked into the waiting room, reading over his clipboard. Daisy bolted out of her seat, and appeared right in front of the busy doctor. "Well? How is he? Is Todd going to be OK?" The medic took a deep breath, and placed his clipboard on the front counter.

"Please…take a seat." Daisy gulped, and hesitated took her seat again. "Mr. Tolansky in in one of the most horrific conditions I've ever seen in my career as a doctor…" He began, taking a seat across from Daisy and the rest. "Mr. Tolansky has many severe injuries. Both of his shoulder blades were cracked in two places, one in the front and one in the back. It was nothing short of a miracle the fractures weren't connected…" Kitty and Jean winced, while Daisy, Lance, Fred and Pietro listened intently. "He also had a deep gash underneath his left eye from where he was kicked. But with corrective surgery, stitches and rehabilitation, all of the factures and cuts will be fully healed within a couple of weeks."

The group sighed in relief, when the doctor continued. "He also had two broken ribs, along with a broken nose. But again, surgery would be able to help him there…. But…." Daisy started to shake when the doctor tried to come up with the best way to say the next sentence. "He may never be able to walk again…."

"No…." Kitty gasped. That piece of information struck the gang like a ton of bricks…even Sasha dropped her book in utter horror. Daisy was struck speechless at the terrible news, hearing that her boyfriend might never walk again.

"His kneecaps were broken into three pieces, and the muscles and tendons were severed. The percentage of people walking after this kind of injury is about 50% at it's best. And even with the ones who can walk never live the same afterwards." He gave the teens a few seconds to let it soak in.

"Does he have any family we can contact?" The doctor asked, pulling himself to his feet. Lance shook his head. "I see…." The man pulled out a sweat rag, and wiped the small gathering of sweat forming on his forehead. "He's currently in surgery…. But right now we're only working on the least critical injuries. Once we fix his ribs and fix up the fractions in his shoulders, you will be able to see him."

As the doctor left, Francis glanced at Ron, who was also smoking a cigarette. They exchanged looks, as if having a secret conversation. And it ended when Francis nodded his head, and stood up. "Daisy, call me when Todd gets betta. Me and Ron will be out…." When he and Ron began to leave, Jean couldn't help but ask.

"Doing what?" Ronald smirked while he put his jacket on.

"You tell me, Jean…. You're the mind reader…." Jean tensed up, completely shocked that he knew her secret. But luckily, none of the Creed sisters pried into it. They thought it was a some kind of inside joke.

'_How does he know my secret?!'_ Jean used her telepathic abilities to broadcast her thoughts to everyone but the Brotherhood and the Creed sisters. _'I never told anyone that didn't already know about my powers.'_

'_Don't know Jean….' _Scott thought back. _'But I think we should follow them…just in case they want to dish out some revenge…without letting us at them first.'_ So Scott, along with the rest of the X-Men stood up, and headed towards the exit. "Daisy…" Daisy didn't look up from the floor, but she nodded her head, letting him know she was listening. "Call Jean when you get news on Todd's condition. We'll go and follow Becker and Hartmann." Again, she nodded without looking up from the ground.

When the X-Men left, only the Brotherhood boys and the Creed sisters were left. The waiting room was filled with different emotions. Pietro felt unbearable guilt. For so long he was picking on Todd…not in a bullying or mean way, but just to annoy him. Now, with the possibility of his friend never being able to walk again, he regretted everything he did to him. (Wow…even the pompous, over confident Pietro was feeling shitty…. )

Lance also felt remorse for how he treated Toad. All the times Todd would come home after being beat up by Duncan, Lance simply told him to keep a distance from him. That, or told him to stand up for himself. He now felt somewhat responsible for what happened today. If he actually helped Toad with his bullying problem, this would've happened.

"That little prick had it coming, you know?" The silence was broken when Missy spoke up, still holding a grudge on the poor mutant. "He got what he deserved, for not knowing his place and mouthing off to me and Tiffany. Besides, who's going to care? He's the lamest gut at school."

"Well, I guess Duncan and his friends would miss him…" Tiffany answered in a cold chuckle. "After all, without that little snot to push around, who are they going t….."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING WHORES!!!!" Pietro roared at the top of his lungs. It was so loud and so sudden, it made both Missy and Tiffany jump it shock. "If I hear one more fucking word about Todd, I swear on my life that the next two patients to be put in intensive care will be YOU TWO!"

Quicksilver was literally beat red in the face with anger. While the sudden interest in their smaller teammate/friend struck Fred and Lance as odd, they were proud, nonetheless. "Yeah…" Lance agreed, with a evil chuckle and grin. "I can see it in the papers now. "Two cheerleaders from Bayville High were administered to the hospital. Their injuries included broken arms, broken legs, and their lips ripped off." It'll make an excellent story."

By this time, both Missy and Tiffany were huddled in the corner of the waiting room, shivering and shaking with fear. When it became obvious that they weren't going to talk anymore, the Brotherhood took their seats.

A couple hours later, the doctor finally reentered the waiting room. Sasha took Missy, Tiffany and Victoria home, since their father would freak out if they weren't there to answer his regular calls. So now only the sleeping Brotherhood members and Daisy were still waiting for news on Todd. "Ahem!" The doctor coughed, only waking Daisy. She rubbed her eyes, and squinted at the bright light. "Ms. Creed?" When she finally came to, she immediately leapt to her feet.

"Well?"

"The surgeries on his shoulder blades, broken nose and broken ribs was a complete success." The man breathed with a warm smile. "In about a week or two, his injuries will be fully healed." Once Daisy let out a sigh of relief, the doctor continued. "Mr. Tolansky is currently awake. You are now allowed to visit him." He reached out and grabbed Daisy's wrist before she had a chance to dash to his hospital room. She shot him a dirty look. "Sorry, but there's two things you need to know…" The doctor chuckled. "First, you need to know where Mr. Tolansky's room is…." Daisy blushed in embarrassment. "And second, he JUST got out of surgery. So if he feels tired, and wants to sleep, you need to allow him to."

Daisy impatiently shook her head. "OK…" The doctor smiled, and led Daisy to her room. She forgot to wake Fred, Lance and Pietro, but didn't care. She wanted to see Todd. In room 126, the doctor gentle opened the door, and poked his head in. then he pulled it back.

"He's awake." And allowed Daisy to enter. When she went into Toad's room, she was relieved to see how much better he looked.

In that large hospital bed, Todd was laying there, looking out the window and wearing only his dress pants. He was wrapped in medical tape from his waist all the way up to his neck. The braises on his face seemed to have faded away, and the swelling around his eye was gone all together. Underneath his left eye was a Band-Aid, most likely covering up the stitches. There were also some Band-Aids on the bridge of his nose, from where they did surgery on his broken nose.

"Hi, Todd…" Daisy began in a soft voice, as she pulled up a chair and sat to Toad's back. "You know, chicks dig scares, right?" She chuckled nervously when Todd didn't even pretend to pay attention. He just continued to look out that window, noticing that is was starting to rain. "Todd? What's wrong?" Now Daisy was getting concerned about her boyfriend. Again…not answer. "Todd?!" She raised her voice a little. "Why won't you talk to m…."

"Why me, Daisy?" She was cut off when Todd finally spoke, in a low, almost whisper groan. Daisy was caught off guard by the question, and stood up.

"Why what?" She asked, as she circled the bed to talk to Todd face-to-face. He looked at her blue eyes with half opened yellow ones.

"Why did you pick me? What do you see in me?" His voice was still low, but she could tell he was talking out of frustration, and not out of pure curiosity. "Why did you have to like me? Why would any woman with any sense at all love a gray loser who might never walk again?" These questions almost made Daisy break out into tears. "Why not pick a normal kid? There are other wimpy nerds and outcasts in the school to pick from…. So why me?"

Large rain drops fell outside Toad's window, and lightning stretched across the sky. For a few minutes, neither Toad or Daisy said anything more. Both just thought to themselves, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. But finally, Daisy answered.

"Because you're safe, Todd Tolansky…" She confessed, in a soft, caring voice. Todd turned his head and stared strangely at her. "I have trust issues when it comes to relationships. In my other school, people breaking up, getting back together, and cheating on one another was a norm. And all the drama that followed afterwards was something I didn't want to go through." She decided to bring her chair on the other side of Todd's bed, and brought it so she and him could make eye contact.

Toad made a note about her expression. She no longer had the strong, mean, or mischievous look to her that she seemed to carry around. Now, her expression was one of concern, which was the first genuine one Toad could remember seeing. "When I came to Bayville with my sisters…" She continued, holding Toad's mummified hand. "I've heard about you and your friends, and about how unpopular you , in particular, were with the girls. And to me, that meant you never had a girlfriend…. And if you suddenly had one, you wouldn't try anything stupid that might make you lose her, unlike regular guys."

That's when it became clear to Todd. "So you like me because you knew I wouldn't have another girl if we broke up?" He asked, sounding a little bitter. "Great. I have a girlfriend out of pity. That makes me feel so much better." But while he tried to sound bitter and angry, his eyes told Daisy another story. They weren't glaring at her, but instead, lifeless and holding back tears.

When another few minutes passed, Daisy wiped the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Why does Duncan and his friends hate you, Todd? What did you do that made Duncan despise you this much?" Todd didn't answer. He abruptly turned away from Daisy, and stared out the window again. "Todd." She repeated herself. Again, she received no response. Feeling like Todd was done talking with her, tears formed in her eyes. "OK…. I get it…. I'll leave." She stood up, and headed towards the door. "I'll wake your friends and…."

"Daisy! Wait!" Before her hand touched the doorknob, she heard Toad's voice. But it was different from before. It wasn't bitter or scornful, but desperate and pleading. She turned around to see Todd sitting up, with tears rolling down his eyes. "The reason Duncan and his friends hate me is because…it's because…" He swallowed hard, as Daisy began to walk his way again. "It's because I'm a mutant."

Halfway, Daisy stopped and stared at him in disbelief. 'A mutant?' To Toad's surprise, she didn't scream in terror, or turn an ran. She did, however, slowly made her way back to her seat, not taking his eyes off of Todd.

"Yes, Daisy…. I'm a mutant…" Todd whispered, tears continuing to fall down his feet. "People call me "Toad" because of my unnatural ability to hop, leap long distances, and…." Slowly, his long green tongue slithered out of his mouth like a snake. Daisy gasped when it shot out, touched the wall, and came back into his mouth.

Still speechless, Todd continued. "Duncan warned me…that is I didn't dump you on our date, he and his friends would beat me up…and break my legs. But I decided to risk it, and went out with you." He started to cough violently, having a little blood come out the side of his mouth. After his little coughing fit, he continued, wiping the small amount of blood on his hand. "Now Duncan threatened that he'll kill me if I don't break up with you now. And…. And…. And…."

That was all he could take. He covered his eyes as he threw his head back, and started to cry uncontrollable. "W…why was I born a freak?!" He cried out, his tears soaking the bandages wrapped around his arms. Daisy watched as Toad fell apart right in front of her eyes. "Why didn't my parents kill me when I was born? Why do I have to suffer so much?!"

Then, without warning, Daisy grabbed Toad's wrists and pulled his arms away from his face. Scared of what was about to happen, Todd squinted his eyes, preparing for whatever was about to happen. But no pain or discomfort befell him.

Instead, he felt Daisy's lips gently press up against his in a soft kiss.

By this point, Todd's mind went blank. There they were, just after confessing to her that he was a mutant, kissing. He then began to feel tear drops fall on face as the gentle kiss continued. Daisy was…crying?

When the love filled kiss was broken, Daisy's tear filled eyes locked gazes with Todd's. "I don't care, Todd." She whispered, trying to keep further tears from falling down her face. "I don't care if you're a mutant…. And I don't care if you never walk again…I still love you."

In a burst of passion, Toad reached out and caught Daisy in a scared, desperate hug. "I…I'm scared." He sobbed, his tears soaking into her shirt. "I…I don't know wh…what to do. I…."

His sentence was cut up when the Creed slammed her lips against his for another kiss. But this kiss wasn't driven by lustful or primal needs. No. This kiss was out of unconditional love. Daisy gently rubbed her hands on Toad's scared and braised chest. Their tears mixed together when their faces rubbed against the other. Daisy moaned into the kiss, when she shyly slithered her tongue into his mouth. He moaned back, wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her into the bed. As the heated, passionate kiss continued, both Toad and Daisy stopped crying. Now they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately and not paying any attention to anything else.

The kiss ended a whole minute after it started. Their lips parted when they break apart for air. Toad and Daisy stared into each other's eyes, both with loving, warm smiles on their faces. "Wow…. That long tongue of yours sure makes kissing a lot more fun." Even after a tear-jerking moment, Daisy licked her lips as she made a joke. And unbelievably, Toad started laughing.

"Hehe…. Yeah, it can be good for a lot of things, yo." After sharing a short laugh with Daisy, Todd wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "I love you, Daisy Creed."

"I love you too, Todd Tolansky…." Daisy sighed back, resting her head on his bandaged chest. "Do you think I should wake your friends, _Toad_?" She asked, using his nickname in a cute way. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nah…." He reached to the shades and closed then, making the room darker. "Not yet…I just wanna be like this…please…" Daisy smiled, and raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"OK…. But you better get better soon…while I'll still love you if you can't walk, being able to walk might make our first time fun…" Toad smiled and nodded his head. He reached down and pulled his blankets over him and Daisy.

"Deal." Then, after another passionate kiss, Daisy gently rested her body on Toad's soar body. He didn't complain, though. He simply ignored the pain, snuggling his head into her neck. Soon, after about a minute or two, both Daisy and Toad drifted into sleep, holding each other.

But unbeknownst to them, Fred, Lance, and Pietro were watching them through the cracked door, smiling happily for their friend.

To Be Continued…..

I nearly cried when I wrote this, y'all. And I'm not afraid to say it. To me, this was very a beautiful moment in this story. But what will happen with Toad and Daisy? Will he ever walk again? Wait and see. And just so you know, Duncan and his friends are in for a ASS-KICKING FIESTA! YEAH! And I bet you all already have a good idea who'll be the ones who will dish out this punishment, right? Anyway, I hope you all found this chapter as tear-jerking and touching as I did. Please leave reviews. Peace.


	7. Payback and Meeting Dad

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey there everybody! Did you all like the tear jerking moment last time? I swear, in my mind, I found it very, VERY touching. And I have my annoying biology teacher for teaching me the medical names of the kneecaps. But enough with that…. TIME FOR SOME ASS KICKING! And as a special bonus, I'm going to introduce the Creed sisters' father…though I bet you all already knew who he is.

Chapter 7: Payback and Meeting Dad

Francis and Ron rode down the road in Francis's jeep, heading towards Duncan's well known hangout spot. "Watch di gal dem roll, watch di gal dem roll. Watch di gal dem roll, watch di, watch di gal dem roll!" Francis was singing along with Sean Paul's "Watch dem roll" while Ron merely smoked on his cigarette. Francis owned a jeep, almost exactly similar to Lance's. The only difference was that Francis's had a top to it. And good thing too, because that was when it started to rain. "Haha…." Francis chuckled, turning of the radio. "It be rain, Hartmann…. Seems like Jah is looking down upon us…."

Ron smirked, flicking his cigarette out the window. "Yeah, man…looks like even God want Duncan to get his ass kicked." They were now heading to Bayville park, where Duncan and his friends regularly hang out after school…or after beating up someone. "OK…remember: If Duncan is alone, then we go at him hand-to-hand…. But if there is a group of them…then we use our powers. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…….. I know, mon." He sighed, turning the radio back on. But unbeknownst to them, they were being followed. Scott was driving his car, with Jean, Kurt and Kitty. And the whole time they were following Francis and Ron. Jean was using her powers to listen in on their conversation.

"They're mutants…" Jean breathed, sitting back down in her seat. "As I thought, they're going after Duncan…and anyone who stands in their way."

'This should be interesting…' Scott thought. "What do you guys think? Should we let Francis and Ron take down Duncan and his crew? Or should we stop them?" While Jean was all for seeing Duncan and his friends pay for what they did to Todd, she knew the professor wouldn't like it.

"Scott…you know what the professor would say." Everyone turned towards the telepath, with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Duncan went too far and deserves what he has coming…but do you know what that will lead to?" No one answered. "If mutants attacked a group of school boys, it'll be all over the news. The professor is trying to make it where regular people don't fear us…but if this goes down as they want it to…"

"Ven everyone vill think the mutants are attacking innocent people." Kurt finished, with a disappointed look on his face. "And if there's a brawl involving mutants, they'll immediately blame us." Jean nodded her head.

"Which is why we can't let that happen."

Back with Francis and Ron, they were just entering the parking lot across from the park. It was a regular park, no sidewalks, to jungle gyms , no nothing. It was mainly grass and trees. And because it was raining, there were nearly no one playing in it. But just as everyone predicted, Duncan and his friends were laughing and drinking underneath a patch of thick trees.

"HAHAHA!" The drunken Duncan laughed, leaning up against a tree. "Now that was awesome! Did you hear him scream? Just like a woman!" As his friends engaged in a drunken laugh fest, the rain started to come down harder. "I kinda wish that fucking tape didn't break…. I was havin too much fun!" Lightning shot across the sky, as he and his friends drank some more. But when Duncan was about to continue another story, one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed.

In the direction of where the football player pointed, Duncan saw Francis and Ron marching in their direction. Francis had removed his shirt, showing off his muscular Pecs. As they neared, the more Duncan came to believe they were here for a fight. "What are you two losers doin here?"

Ron smirked. "We're here to dish out a little punishment, you asshole." Duncan and his friends clenched their bottles harder as Francis and Ron neared. "You broke both of Todd's legs…so me and Becker are goin to break your's."

"Becker! Hartmann!" Everyone turned, and saw Scott and Kurt running up behind them. It was only Scott and Kurt, since both boys asked that Jean and Kitty to stay in the car. "You guys need any help? Me and Kurt are dying for a crack at these pricks." The laser shooting mutant said, cracking his knuckles. He walked up until he was able to whisper in Francis's ear. "And we know you two are mutants

"Get outa here, Summers…" Francis growled, as the rain ran down his bare torso. "We don't need no help dealin wid dese guys. Jus stay outa da way…tings here are goin ta get very nasty." Hearing this, a couple of drunken guys smashed their bottles against a tree, making two sharp weapons.

"Looks like these two want to die…." One chuckled, tossing his broken glass bottle from on hand to the other. "Come on, you no good NIGGER!" Shouting out a racist insult, both boys charged the two. "I hope you two are ready to die!"

"I got dis…." Francis whispered, stepping at the charging drunks. But when the two assailants were 20 feet away, Francis thought he'd show off his ability. He drew back he left leg, and swung it in a 180 degrees. But it wasn't a normal kick…. His leg suddenly stretched and grew in size ( Think about Luffy from One Piece ) Like rubber, his leg stretched all the way of the 20 feet across from the two jocks, and nailed both in the head. The force of the stretchy leg kick sent both flying sideways, sending both drunks stumbling. Duncan's eyes widened when the leg retracted back into a normal size of legs. Him and his friends freaked out, and tried to run off.

"Oh no ya don't…" The Jamaican mutant swung his arm, and sent it sweeping towards the retreating jocks. Even from a distance from 60 feet, Francis's rubber like arm found their mark and wrapped around all of them, like a lasso. "Get da hell back here!!!" With a large yank of the arm, Duncan and his friends were returned to the four mutants. Francis grinned at Ron, who knew what he was thinking.

"Time for a little Tackling practice!" Ron charged at the captured jocks that was being pulled his way. But then, his skin started to change. Ron's normal white skin morphed into stone, along with the rest of his body. "TAKE THIS!" His voice was much deeper now. And when his stone body collided with Duncan and his friends' bodies, the were sent everywhere. Duncan and his friends' were sent stumbling across the ground, moaning in pain, and cradling injured body parts.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!!" Duncan cried, while he cradled his leg. "MY LEG! YOU FREAKS BROKE MY LEG!YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEA….." Without warning, Francis's arm shot out and grasped Duncan's shirt collar. He was dragged across the ground, until he was at Francis's feet.

"Gotcha…." Becker then lifted the injured boy into the air. "You attacked Todd for no reason. You torture him, just because he was a mutant…. But now, look at you, mon." Francis pulled his arm back, as if he was going to punch him in the face. "NOW DIE!"

"Becker! Stop!" Scott reached out to stop him from hurting Duncan any further. The Jamaican athlete turned and glared. "Listen…this can only end one way. And it isn't a good one, man. If you do this now, nothing but more suffering will come out of it." For a couple of seconds, the two were locked gazes. The whole time, Duncan was shaking with fear and pain as he hung by his shirt collar. "Francis…put him down. I know what he did to Todd was unforgivable. And even I want to kill him, but then we're no better then he is."

And for a minute, no words were spoken. Ron eventually morphed back into his regular form, and sighed. All of the other guys were unconscious. But Francis finally gave up, and threw him to the ground. "You take dis with a warning, Matthews. If ya ever do something like what ya did ta Todd, ya won't have Summers to save ya. You pull dis shit again, you will die." Terrified, Duncan nodded. "Good…and just so we're clear…." Francis raised his leg high in the air, and brought it down on Duncan's other kneecap.

SNAP!!!!!!!

(Back at the Hospital)

"Hmm………." Daisy hummed, as she traced her finger on the sleeping Toad's chest. She had just woken up from a long sleep, finding that she fell asleep in his arms. She looked dreamingly at his face, marveling at his new look. Todd's face seemed calm when he was asleep. No hint of hate, bitterness, fear or sadness. In fact, he looked…at peace. He looked absolutely different then he would awake. "You deserve better, Todd. You deserve a better life…parents…and a better girlfriend…"

"That's bullshit…" Daisy's eyes popped open when she heard Todd's low voice. When she looked up, she saw Toad looking down at her. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Why wouldn't you be good enough for me? If anything. You're TOO good for me." The fact that he was pretending to be asleep made Daisy raise a eyebrow and smile.

"Yeah. I know I'm too good for you. But my standards aren't high." She was joking, of course. "In fact, I believe I deserve to be treated better…. Like more kissing when I….." Toad didn't even wait for her to finish her joke. He tilted his head, and locked lips with her in a kiss. Todd decided to own this kiss, so he slithered his tongue into her mouth. And what Todd found awesome was that the extra amount of tongue she received didn't bother her a bit. She moaned, as she sucked on the half foot of tongue in her mouth. A minute later, they separated with a long line of saliva attached to their tongues.

"Will that hold you over, yo?" Toad asked, with a sly grin on his face. Daisy blushed, and nodded her head. "You want another one?" The Creed raised a eyebrow, nodded, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"You bet your ass. And for being a good boy, you deserve a treat."

"Wow…. I guess you get your horniness from my side, Daisy dear." Said a rough, low voice from the doorway. "I leave you alone for a couple of days…and you get a boyfriend, and are willing to put out? I thought I raised you better then that." Daisy and Todd both froze like statues when they heard the voice. Because they both heard that voice before, and knew who it was.

"H…hi d…daddy…" Daisy stuttered as she re-buttoned her shirt.

'Oh shit!' Todd screamed in his head, as he looked around Daisy and saw who was standing in the door. 'HE'S her father?! You gotta be fucking kiddin me!'

Standing in the doorway stood a muscular man, wearing a brown trench coat. His large biceps were visible, and his fingernails/claws were sharpened to a nasty point. His long blond hair hung down past his shoulder blades, and his enlarged canine teeth were visible overlapping his bottom lip. This man was Victor Creed, AKA Sabertooth, father of the Creed sisters ( Makes a hell of a lot of sense now, doesn't it? )

"D…daddy! What are you doing back so soon?" Daisy asked, straightening up her hair and shirt. "I thought you were going to be gone for at least a week. It's only been a couple of days." The larger man snickered, picking his fangs with his claws. And as he slowly made his way into the room, Todd was flipping out.

'OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! He's gonna rip my throat out! He'll cut my balls off…! HE'LL RIP MY THROAT OUT WHILE HE'S CUTTING OFF MY BALL!' Sweat began to pour off Toad's forehead, as his heart rate began elevating.

"We were sent back…" Victor sighed, leaning against the window. "Seems like my boss was given a bad lead. So we were given permission to return home until further notice." He then looked at the familiar boy in the bed. "So…. You're the one who is dating my daughter, huh Troll?" He asked, his a raised eyebrow, but nevertheless, an unreadable facial expression. Toad looked as if he was going to faint. He breathed heavily, and nodded his head. "Well…while I personally wouldn't have picked you as a suitor for anyone of my girls, I know better then to control Daisy. But I should give you a fair warning…." Suddenly, Victor lashed out and grabbed Todd by the throat. "If you touch her in any way without her permission, or anything I wouldn't approve of, I will…."

"Daddy? Please don't hurt Todd…." The angry father turned to his daughter. When he turned, he was confronted with the dreaded "Puppy Dog Look" which all his daughters managed to prefect. Her eyes sparkled, her hands were cupped, and her bottom lip was quivering. "Please? Please don't kill my boyfriend. I like playing with him…"

'Damn it! Why did their mother ever teach that to them!' Victor growled into his head. He hesitantly released Toad from his grip, allowing him to get some air. "OK…. We'll talk more about this when we get home. It's getting late, and visiting hours will be ending soon." Daisy sighed, but nodded her head. She gave Toad a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and headed towards the door. But she stopped when she noticed that her father wasn't following her. "Daddy?"

"Go on, dear…Sasha and the others are waiting in the car." Victor said, pulling up a chair, and putting it right up against Todd's bed. "Me and your boyfriend need to have a little talk before visiting hours is over." Daisy and Todd looked at each other. "Don't worry, Daisy. I won't hurt him…unless he pisses me off."

"Daddy." Daisy sighed, frustrated.

"Fine…" Daisy smiled, and left her father and boyfriend alone. "OK…now that Daisy is gone, we need to talk about your relationship with her. She never had a boyfriend before now, and I know how hormonally driven teenagers are. So let me lay down a set of rules I expect you to follow…or else!" Todd gulped, and nodded. "Good…. 1 If you're doing drugs, and end up getting my little girl into it, you can consider yourself dead. 2 If you, or the rest of the Brotherhood gets any of our girls in trouble, you can consider your and my daughter's relationship over. 3 You will treat her with courtesy and respect. 4 You will treat the rest of my daughters with respect. 5 If you force my daughter to do anything she doesn't…… What the hell is so funny?" He stopped his list of rules when Toad began snickering uncontrollable.

"Yo…I doubt I'll EVER have the ability to make Daisy do anything she doesn't want to." Todd laughed, as Victor smirked. "Do you know how we even met?" When Sabertooth shook his head, Toad explained how he and Daisy met on Valentines.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" After hearing the story, Victor began to laugh uncontrollable and rolled off his chair. "That's my girl! Large and in charge, just like her daddy!" He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, as he pulled himself off the ground. "But in all seriousness, just remember all those other rules, and we will be OK. You got that, Tolansky?" He finished, with his enlarged canines showing with a death glare. Bug-eyed, the terrified mutant nodded his head. "Good." And with that, Victor left the room, and slammed the door behind him.

'Fuck…this sucks…..' Todd thought miserably, as he laid his head down, and closed his eyes. 'I have the best of luck, don't I?' He thought sarcastically, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued……..

Hey there everyone. Well, it's not my best work, but here it is. Simply put, Francis Becker has a rubber like body, like Luffy from One Piece. And Ronald Hartmann has the ability to turn into a stone, unstoppable wrecking machine. This, official, will be the last fluffy chapter. Now, I will start writing more interesting stuff, like doing more X-Men vs. Brotherhood stuff. And the method for healing Todd's legs will begin multiplying in numbers. Hope you like what I have now. But I think I should start writing on some other stories. Please leave reviews if you like or dislike anything about this chapter. Peace!


	8. Healing Process

Rating: M

Author's Note: Hello everybody! It's me, Mr. Alaska! So sorry about taking so long to update this story. I've been busy with other more demanding stories. And I've also been suffering from severe Writer's Block. But no worries, because I had a lot of help from Cut Throat 666, the inspiration of this story. She wrote most of this, and I went through, adding and correcting. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Some of Toad's sad history will also come into light in this chapter, and will be explained further in the future. Again, I'm so sorry for the long ass wait. Hope you all think this chapter will be sufficient.

Chapter 8: Healing Process

Scott and the others went back to the institute, to let Xavier know what had happened between Duncan and the two newly discovered mutants… and about Toad. They had just left the hospital, where the rest of the Brotherhood were still visiting their crippled teammate. Coincidently, Duncan and his friends were also in the same hospital. But fortunately for them, they were on different sides of the hospital. And before leaving, Scott made Lance and the others promise to stay away from them… at least for now.

Xavier leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, thinking deeply. 'Poor lad… he doesn't deserve this..' He thought sadly, after hearing Jean's description of Todd's condition. The old man opened his eyes to take a long gaze out of his window, before turning back to his students. "The doctor thinks Mr. Tolansky will permanently lose the ability to walk?"

With a remorseful expression on their faces, the students nodded their heads. "Yeah… Duncan and his friends messed Toa… Todd up pretty badly. Broken ribs, broken nose, fractured shoulder blades, and a large gash underneath his eye. And that's not even considering the bruises all over his body. And just to add to all that, he may never walk again…"

For a few minutes, nothing but silence filled that office room. Charles took his "deep thinking" pose, going through a mental list of options for this situation. Storm leaned against the far wall, heart-broken at the news. While she did know the boy in question, she remembered the time he was offered to join the team. When he refused, Xavier was highly disappointed. She didn't know why at first, but then he told her his upbringing.

Todd "Toad" Tolansky was abandoned by his biological parents at three months old. They left him on the doorstep of a local orphanage *original* where the caretaker took him in. she figured the infant's pale, green skin was some sort o disease, so she immediately took him to the hospital. But when the doctor was done inspecting Todd, he was surprised to discover that the baby was virtually health… despite the pale green skin.

For the next nine years, Todd grew up in the Bayville orphanage. The caretaker took special care of him all those nine years, despite his odd looks. But unfortunately for Toad, all the other orphans weren't as nice. He was constantly picked on, ignored, mistreated by older orphans, etc. The kind old women did her best to be there for him, but she was too busy dealing with other children.

But when Todd turned ten, that's when things got really bad. One month after his tenth birthday, Toad's mutation went into it's second phase. Soon, the green ten year old started experiencing symptoms. Todd began hopping from place to place, instead of walking. Day after day, his tongue seemed to be losing more of it's natural color, and steadily growing longer. And finally, one day, Todd's toad-like instincts kicked in. When a fly began buzzing around Todd's face during lunch, his long tongue shot out of his mouth with fast speed. He ultimately missed the fly, but all the other orphans and the workers witnessed it.

As anyone could predict, everyone freaked. The other children refused to be in the same room as him, and the adults *minus the kind old woman* didn't want to work with him. Eventually, every time a couple came to adopt a child, Todd ended up scaring them away every time he asked them to adopt him. The people funding the orphanage caught wind of this, and contacted them. They ordered the caretaker to kick Todd out, or they would close down the whole orphanage.

And with much dismay, the kind old woman was forced to tell the young boy to leave. When Todd began to beg her to let him stay, the other workers forcibly pushed him out the front door, and slammed it shot before Toad could even get back to his feet. For the next six years, Todd "Toad" Tolansky grew up in the streets of Bayville, pissed off at the world. He took to pocket picking, vandalism, and any other thing you could think of. He started eating insects on a regular basis, scaring any regular person from getting too close.

Ororo looked at Xavier with a hopeful expression. "Is there a way of helping him?" Charles took a deep breath, and looked at his assistant.

"Well, I know a man. But he won't be easy to contact." Now hopeful expressions were plastered on everyone's faces. "We might be able to leave this weekend. But until then, we have to wait. We should also pay Mr. Tolansky a visit, and inform him of our plan." The others nodded happily, and were making their way to the door. Then Charles remembered the other thing he was told. "So… Bayville High has two new _gifted _students, huh?"

**_The Next Morning_**

Todd laid in his hospital bed, bored. He's been awake for two hours straight. There was nothing on TV, and he had no visitors. 'OOOOOOOGH! I'm so bored!" Toad thought, pulling the covers over his head. '100 channels, and NOTHING is on! What the fuck, yo? I never thought there could be 100 channels of crap one at once.' He placed the TV remote on the stand, and put his pillow over his face. 'And those stupid nurses closed all the windows… so no snacks can fly in.'

Then, a knock was heard. "Come in, yo! It's open!" The door opened, and in walked Fred, Pietro, and Lance. Seeing them, a smug smirk appeared on Toad's face. "Oh great…. I have no TV and no flies. But thank God I get your ugly mugs." His sarcastic humor caught a couple of laughs. "I was hoping it was my scary girlfriend. But instead I have you thr…"

"I'm sorry… WHO is scary?" Todd's blood went ice cold when he heard that familiar voice. Once all of the Brotherhood boys walked into the room, in followed Daisy, Victoria and Sasha walked in. Daisy had in her arms a bouquet of flowers, a large box of chocolates, and a large tan envelope. Todd felt a shiver go down his spine as the larger Creed sister made her way towards him. "You think I'm still scary…? Even after making out with you and bringing you these?" She put on a hurt/irritated expression, as she stood at the side of his bed.

Toad let out a loud pulp of nervousness, as sweat began pouring down his face. 'Aaaaaaaaaaah SHIT!' As Lance, Fred and Pietro started laughing to themselves, Todd tried to explain himself. "Heehheeheehe…. I mean… umm… you're so cute, you're scary. Haven't I already told you that, yo?" Sasha and Victoria looked at one another and giggled. Daisy looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. 'Damn it…' "I… I mean you're…"

He stopped his frantic excuse when the Creed sister placed the chocolates, flowers and envelope on the stand. She then _CRAWLED _onto Toad's bed, straddling his lap. She leaned down, and caught the scared boy in a kiss. Fred, Lance and Pietro cheered and chanted Toad's name jokingly, as Victoria and Sasha rolled their eyes. When the kiss was broken, Daisy smirked at Todd. "It's OK… I actually pride myself on scaring the shit out of people, especially little boys."

Lance made a whipping sound, causing all the others to stifle laughter. "But don't wowwy, Toady…. I still wov you. Don't cwy." Todd blushed in embarrassment when Daisy pinched his left cheek and talked like a baby, causing everyone else to laugh. "I'm here for you. I'll get that meanie Lance later… on the football field." Hearing this, Lance stopped laughing and became quiet… while everyone else continued to laugh.

Chuckling, Toad smiled devilishly at his long haired friend. "Hear that, Lance? I'm **_HER _**property now. So treat me with care…. Now, go get us some water. I'm thirsty." Lance narrowed his eyes at his slimy friend, but nodded his head franticly when he caught Daisy's threatening glare. And when Lance was about to leave the room, Todd made a whipping sound. "Atta boy! Mush!"

'Little creep….' Lance thought, closing the door behind him.

Daisy laughed, and ruffled Toad's hair playfully. "So, how are you doing today, Slim Jim? Still crippled?" She asked sarcastically. Toad rolled his eyes.

"Nope… I just like staying in a hospital bed with nothing on TV for long periods of time. It's a hobby. I do this every Thursday." Daisy smiled playfully, as the others took their seats. "So… watcha get me, Daisy dear? Chocolate covered worms?"

"Nope… chocolate covered grasshoppers." Daisy corrected, reaching for the box of chocolates. The green mutant raised a eyebrow in confusion. But when Daisy pulled the box in front of him and opened it, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull in surprise. Inside the heart shaped box was indeed a bunch of dead grasshoppers, all drenched in chocolate and a toothpick sticking out of them. Todd looked at Daisy, shocked at her gift, when she blushed.

"And while I know you don't care about the flowers… I know you'll love what's in the envelope." Toad found the fact the her girlfriend blushing odd, and reached for the envelope. He opened it out, and pulled out a photo of Daisy, laying on her bed, wearing nothing more then a black bra and matching panties. Todd's face went beat red when he saw her girlfriends… exposed body. "I thought that might make you heal faster… give you more motivation to regain the use of your legs."

'Oh God I love this chick…' "Gee… th… thanks, Daisy." Toad stammered, with his face resembling the redness of a lobster. But when he went to put it back, he saw MORE photos. A perverted smile crept onto his face. 'SCORE!' There were five photos, including the one he finished looking at. He excitedly slipped the first photo behind the last one, and took the next one. This one showed Daisy spooning a full body pillow.

"Watcha looking at, Troll?" Pietro asked, walking towards the two. Todd wasn't going to let him see… but Daisy pulled out the first picture, and showed it to the speed demon. Fred was sitting behind him, and witnessed what was on it. Both boys went red in the face, causing a proud smile to creep onto Daisy's face. "DAMN!" Both sighed at once.

Daisy smiled, and gave it back to Toad. "That's right, boys. I'm officially off bounds. Todd is the only one who gets to actual thing." Toad was staring at a photo of Daisy, with her back to the camera. But in this picture, she was wearing NOTHING! Her bare ass was pointing to the camera, and the sides of her breasts were visible on the either side on her torso. "Thanks for helping me take these, Victoria. Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll return the favor."

Fred blushed, and turned to Victoria. But oddly enough, she barely reacted to the embarrassing statement. Actually, she's been yawning a lot and spacing out the whole morning. Curious, Blob rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm…. Vicky? Are you alright?" The Creed rubbed her eyes, and nodded.

"Y… yeah…. Just a l… little tired." She answered, in a quiet voice. She shook her head violently, getting everyone's attention. Even Toad, who was a few seconds away from asked Daisy to marry him noticed Victoria's strange actions. "W… we should go, guys. We'll be late for s… school."

Daisy frowned, along with Toad and Pietro, who were still looking at a picture of a naked Daisy. But she was snuggling with a large stuffed toad *laugh* shielding her private areas. But Sasha looked at her watch, and sighed. "Yeah, Victoria is right. If we leave now, we'll be there five minutes earlier. And if your perverted visit is over, lets get going. I'm not messing up my perfect attendants record just because my sister is hornier then most guys."

As Victoria exited the room, Daisy huffed and pouted like a child. "Come on, Sasha…. I wanna have as much fun as possible. Besides, he's in pain. I'm helping him."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You're helping him get off, Daisy. I don't know if you know this, but Daddy wanted me, Victoria, Missy and Tiffany to make sure you done "_mate_" with Todd… because he knows you'd be going at it more then he would. And truth be told, he said he's not ready to be called "Grandpa" yet."

Daisy groaned, and put her coat back on. "There's a thing called condoms, Sasha. And I'm pretty damn sure they were made to prevent pregnancies."

"Yes. Protection that's only 99% accurate." The oldest Creed sister corrected. "But I have a feeling that you'd be the 1% that would have the unfortunate luck of becoming a teenage mother." Sasha picked up her backpack, and was making her exit. "And honestly, you two aren't ready to be parents, and I'M not ready to be a aunt." Then Sasha walked out, and headed out to me the other Creed sisters.

A little dissapointed, Daisy sighed, bent down and Frenched Todd. It lasted five seconds, when Daisy pulled back. But as her head went back, about a half a foot of Todd's tongue came out. "Damn…. I love that tongue." Daisy chuckled, wiping the drool out of the corner of her mouth. Todd simply stared dreamingly/dumbly at her, with a goofy grin on his face. The whole time, Fred and Pietro were watching all of this, a little enviously. "And when you're legs get better, I'm gonna give them a workout… if you know what I mean." She waved goodbye as she left.

Pietro stared unbelievably at this. He looked at Toad, who was looking at Daisy's photo's again, while eating some of his chocolate covered grasshoppers. "You are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that, right Toad?" He growled, with a hint of jealously in his voice. Todd turned to Quicksilver, with a wide, smug grin stretching ear to ear.

"What can I say, yo? Girls dig the long tongue." Toad tossed a chocolate grasshopper in the air, then shot his tongue out to catch it. "Maybe if you ask politely, I'll give you some tips on how to get some girls." Then he got to the last picture. This one was Daisy, laying on her bed, naked. Again, her private areas were concealed. She had one leg crossed over the other, shielding her womanhood. And her arms folded across her chest, shielding her chest. But what REALLY got Toad's attention was the fact that she had a condom wrapper in between her teeth, with a devilish smile plastered to her face. "SCORE!"

"I see you had a _pleasant_ visit with Daisy, huh?" All of a sudden, everyone heard Scott's voice coming from the doorway. They turned, and saw Scott and Jean, standing outside his hospital room. "How are you doing today, Tolansky?"

With a sly smile, Todd showed Scott and Jean the picture of Daisy with the full body pillow. "HAHA! I definitely have a SERIOUS motivation for getting better, yo." When Scott and Jean saw the picture, they had mixed reactions. Scott felt heat radiating on his cheeks, so he pretended to get distracted by something outside the window, and away walked casually. Jean stared at the photo of her exposed friend, and blushed. But unlike Scott, she didn't stay quiet.

"Wow…. Daisy sure knows how to pose, doesn't she?" She stated, in a awkward voice. Jean honestly didn't know what to say off hand at seeing the picture, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. Then… when she got every guy in the room staring at her in confusion, she looked away in embarrassment. "Anyway… we have some good news for you, Todd."

Toad raised a eyebrow as he munched on the remained chocolate covered grasshoppers. But since Jean was still embarrassed by the whole photo incident, Scott cleared his throat and said it for her. "The professor heard about what happened to you… and said he might know someone who can heal your legs." This got Todd's immediate attention. He dropped his last grasshopper, and leaned forward in burning curiosity. "He said that you'll have to wait until this weekend. He said the man you'll need is in Alaska. He's some sort of Shaman healer, with the mutant ability to heal people instantly…" Todd's eyes were wide with hope, as were Fred's and Pietro's. "But first, we'll have to FIND him."

"Too bad they don't allow smoking in dese kinds of places, mon…. I really need some nicotine." Scott was about to continue, when he heard that all too familiar Jamaican accent. Everyone turned, and say both Francis and Ron, standing in the doorway. Francis was fiddling with a cigarette between his teeth, while Ron was munching down on a McSkillet. "Yo, Toad. Me and Ron just wanted ta visit ya before school."

"I'm doin' good, man…. Check this out!" Again, Todd flashed the photo of Daisy and the pillow to her two teammates. And in seeing their team captain in such an… _open _position. Startled and caught off guard, Francis nearly swallowed the cigarette between his lips, and Ron began to choke on his breakfast burrito. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And she's all mine!" Toad laughed triumphantly, as Francis began doing the Heimlich maneuver on his choking friend. "And I might be able to walk by this weekend."

"Umm… Todd?" Jean sprung in, interrupting the excited boy. "We really need to go. School starts any minute. We'll tell them when we get to school… we needed to talk to them anyway." Francis looked at Ron, and looked back to Jean. "But we'll talk more after school is out. OK?"

Todd took on a confused expression, but nodded. Then, after he said goodbye to everyone, Toad was alone… again. But unlike before, Todd had PICTURES to look at. And the whole morning after, he was only thinking one thing. 'I'm gonna get laid!'

To Be Continued….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello everyone! How did you all like that chapter? Was it good enough to forgive me for the lateness of it? I hope so. Sorry if it seemed a little short. Please thank Cut Throat 666, because she help me A LOT in this chapter. My favorite part was the Daisy Nudie Pictures! HAHAHA! Lucky ass mutant. Anyway, I hope you all liked the installment. And I know… Fred and Victoria aren't getting much attention so far. But don't worry, Victoria's moment is about to shine. Please leave plenty of reviews. PEACE!


End file.
